


Familiar Attraction

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Albino Canary!Sara, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cat!Zatanna, F/M, Familiar!Sara, Familiar!Zatanna, I just saw this was 30 chapters in and they haven't gotten to the relationship yet so..., Slow Burn, Warlock!Barry, Warlock!Cisco, Warlock!Constantine, Warlock!Jax, Warlock!Leonard, Warlock!Martin, Warlock!Mick, Warlock!Wally, Witch!Caitlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 38,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When Leonard wakes up the morning after the Particle Accelerator explosion with magic powers he has to learn how to control them and that requires gaining a Familiar, an animal that can take human form, to guide him in the way magic flows through the world. But what happens when he starts to fall for the little bird with an attitude far bigger than her canary form?





	1. What The Hell?!

Leonard Snart had always been a thief, had always known what was real and what wasn’t. Everything changed when the Particle Accelerator exploded. He woke up on the floor of his apartment the next morning with a hell of a migraine and when he tried to get up he slipped on some ice.

 

“What the hell?” he questioned as he noticed the entire floor around him was covered in a thin layer of ice.

 

The walls and windows were frosted over, snow lay on top of him as though it were a blanket, and when Leonard looked down at his hands he saw they too were covered in frost and when he tried to wipe it off it just reformed. Leonard panicked at the sight and backed up against the wall reaching up to the counter of his kitchen to get to his feet noticing as the granite countertop became iced over.

 

“What’s happening to me?” he asked before the phone started to ring.

 

He could see on the caller ID that it was his sister Lisa. He reached out for the cell before remembering that his touch caused things to freeze. He pulled his hand away before it could freeze the phone and started taking deep breaths.

 

“Come on Snart you can control this. You can handle this. Just breathe,” he said before taking another breathe as the frost on his hands receded enough for him to answer his phone.

“Lisa?” he answered.

“Oh thank God! I’ve been trying to call you all night! I heard the Particle Accelerator exploded and wanted to be sure you were alright. I started to worry you might be hurt. Lenny, are you okay?” Lisa asked in a panicked voice.

“Yeah, yeah Lisa I’m fine. Everything’s okay here. Everything’s…” he paused to look back at his apartment still covered in ice and snow.

“Good. How’s Star City?” he finished.

 

After the phone call ended several minutes later Leonard got to work cleaning up his apartment and trying to figure out what happened to him. Then there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see his landlord standing there with a clipboard in hand.

 

“Ah Mr. Snart good to see you’re alive. I’ve just been coming ‘round the apartments to see the damage that darn Accelerator caused. So, any electrical problems? Busted pipes, anything?” the man asked him.

“No, no everything’s fine here,” Leonard said as he tried to close the door.

“You sure? Because I’m pretty sure that’s frost on your windows and last I checked it wasn’t that cold last night.”

“Yes I’m sure.”

“You won’t mind if I take a look would ya?” the landlord said not waiting for a reply before he barged into the apartment.

“Not at all,” Leonard said gritting his teeth as he closed the door with his hand frosting over the doorknob.

“Well it doesn’t look like anything’s been damaged over here. Can’t imagine what caused the ice buildup. Unless of course you were doing something… weird. Uh was that ice there a minute ago or did that just pop up?” the landlord asked pointing to the knob of the door.

“Uh…”

“And what’s wrong with your hands?”

“Uh… Look uh maybe- maybe you should leave.”

“Leave? This is my building and I ain’t leaving,” the landlord said as he walked over to Leonard.

“Stay back. Just- just stay back!” Leonard begged before ice blasted out of his hands causing spikes of ice to form on the floor.

“What the-?! I’m calling the cops!”

“No wait please don’t. I don’t know how this is happening. It isn’t my fault! Just stop!” Leonard screamed.

 

Suddenly the landlord stopped dead in his tracks as if unable to move.

 

“Mr. Tedusky? Sir?” Leonard asked as he walked over to see what was going on waving his hand in front of his landlord’s face.

 

Leonard squinted as a thought crossed his mind.

 

“Uh forget everything that you saw here today. Forget the ice and just go about your business like nothing happened,” he said waving his hand as if he were performing the Jedi mind trick.

“Uh unfreeze? Move. Um… oh crap what did I just do?” Leonard asked himself as he ran his hands through his hair as snow seemed to form in the follicles.

“What the- Oh come on not this again,” he groaned as he tried to make the ice leave his hands again to no avail.

 

Suddenly a cat appeared at the windowsill and entered before turning into a human startling Leonard.

 

“What the hell?! Who are you? How did you-” he asked the woman standing there.

“Relax. My name is Zatanna. I am a Familiar,” the woman answered.

“I have no idea what that means.”

“It means I am an animal attuned to the magic of the world who was granted the ability to take a human form at will by a witch or warlock whom I serve as both guide and companion.”

“Yeah I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I am talking about magic which you know possess an affinity for thanks to that Particle Accelerator disrupting the forces of nature itself last night.”

“Magic? There’s no such thing as magic.”

“Actually there is and you’re using it. Rather poorly I might add. You need to come with me. I can take you to the warlock I am bonded to. His name is John Constantine and if anyone can help you with your new powers it’s him.”

“Uh-huh sure but uh what about him?” Leonard asked gesturing to his landlord who was still stiff as a board.

“I say we should probably leave him here. I can’t fix this and you can’t control your powers. Now let’s go,” Zatanna said heading for the door.

“Wait a minute I thought you just said you had magic?”

“I said I was attuned to the magic of the world. That means I can sense magical properties and see supernatural things that you humans can’t. It doesn’t mean I can influence it in the slightest, Now, do you want to get these powers of yours under control or not?” she asked gesturing to the door.

“Lead the way,” Leonard said following her out of the apartment as he left his statuesque landlord behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


	2. The Familiar

Leonard followed the mysterious Zatanna to a place she referred to as the House of Mystery where they found the warlock John Constantine performing some sort of ritual that Leonard thought looked like he was talking to demons through some sort of fiery window to hell. Zatanna cleared her throat to gain his attention causing the ritual to be interrupted.

 

“Oh bloody hell Zatanna you just made me lose the connection,” Constantine complained.

“Sorry to interrupt whatever exactly it was you were just doing but I found one of the new warlocks the Particle Accelerator created. I’ll go out and find more of them you help this one out. I’ll be back later,” Zatanna said shifting into her cat form as she left Leonard with Constantine.

“So, you’re the magic expert that’s going to help me control my powers?” Leonard asked the blonde man.

“That’s right chap. John Constantine. Nice to meet you Mr…” Constantine replied.

“Snart. Leonard Snart,” Leonard said shaking the man’s hand.

“Right then so tell me what’s your element?”

“My element?”

“Yes, every magical practitioner holds a bond to one of many forces of nature such as the most common ones; earth, fire, air, water; or the less common ones such as electricity, metal, ice-”

“Ice. My element is…” Leonard said as he looked down at one of his hands as it emitted frost again.

“Ice,” he finished.

 

Leonard quickly tucked his hands into his jacket pockets hoping to keep from freezing anything.

 

“Ah I see. My particular element is fire not that that really matters at the moment. What does matter is finding you a Familiar.”

“A shapeshifting animal friend. And why exactly do I need one? Can’t you just teach me how to use my powers or something?”

“Afraid not. I’m much too busy dealing with forces beyond your imagination to teach and besides teaching is merely that. Teaching. In order to properly control fledgling powers such as yours you need a grounding agent tied to the magic of the earth itself in order to sort of tame the power you now possess. In the past people used objects forged at powerful places of natural magic to achieve this but quickly found that the objects would drain their powers from them in order for the object to maintain its own power often causing the object to become cursed. These days animals born magically attuned are used as Familiars to ground a new sorcerer’s powers. They are much more effective especially since unlike objects with no sort of sentience, a Familiar can provide guidance and instruction on how to properly wield magic as animals tend to have a natural intuition about that sort of thing. So first things first, do you have any particular allergies to any sort of animal?” Constantine explained.

“No. Not at all. So how does this whole finding a Familiar thing work exactly? We just go out and look for strays?” Leonard asked.

“Not at all. Well, in the past that would be how it was done but these days are much different. First, we determine which type of animal would be best suited for you. Then we simply summon spirit orbs that represent such animals. From there you simply pick whichever one you feel drawn to. Quite simple. So tell me what kind of people do you get along with best hmm? Trust me it’s an important question.”

“Uh well there’s my sister, she’s wild, reckless, always looking for trouble. Then there’s a friend of mine who I actually haven’t talked to for a while but still. He’s even more wild than my sister. He’s completely out of control, doesn’t think things through, he doesn’t play by the rules, barely follows orders-”

“Ah so your kinships are more with the free spirit types. Sounds like you’re a bird person.”

“If you say so.”

 

Constantine then clapped his hands and brought up glowing orbs with the images of the birds they represented appearing within as if like floating crystal balls.

 

“Alright. Now you just have to pick one and then I’ll summon it for you,” Constantine told him.

 

Leonard glanced around at the various orbs seeing hawks, owls, ravens, and penguins the latter of which would probably be a bad idea even if he could turn his apartment into an arctic wonderland. Then he came across a bird with bright white feathers in one of the brightest orbs there. He was looking at the little bird intently when John Constantine spoke up.

 

“You probably don’t want that one. Canaries like this one are supposed to be yellow, probably some sort of albino.”

“So?” Leonard questioned.

“Well albinism is typically considered an abnormality. It’s not exactly a desirable trait.”

“Well I don’t care what you think. I choose this one.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure. There’s just something about this one. A strong spirit or something. I can’t really explain it.”

“Very well then,” Constantine replied as he waved his hand causing all the orbs to disappear and for the little white canary Leonard had been drawn to appearing before them as its orb appeared to pop like a bubble.

 

The bird looked around the room confused as to how it got there before flying over and landing on the back of a chair.

 

“Alright now. Let’s take a look at you. Uh-huh just as I thought. Female of a mature age but still young. I’d say the appropriate form to give her would be that of someone in their late twenties or early thirties,” Constantine said as he looked over the bird.

“Give her?”

“Yes, you choose the form your Familiar will take and once it is given to her she will be able to change at will between bird and woman. Now simply hold out your hand, focus on what you hope your Familiar to look like, close your eyes and picture the transformation in your mind, then open them and she will be in human form. Make sense?”

“Uh yeah I think so.”

 

Leonard held out his hand as instructed and closed his eyes picturing what he wanted the bird to look like. Taking a deep breath he saw the transformation in his mind’s eye and opened his real ones to see the bird enveloped in a swirl of white smoke as the white canary took the form of a petite blonde woman in a white dress with bright blue eyes.

 

“Well done Mr. Snart. And might I say you have exceptional taste,” Constantine said patting Leonard on the back.

“What’s your name miss?” John asked the Familiar.

“Sara,” the woman answered.

“Hello Sara. My name is Leonard Snart. I was hoping you might be my Familiar.”

“You chose… me?” she asked with a confused expression plastered on her face.

“Yes. Why?” Leonard asked her.

“It’s just… why would you want… me? I’m an albino. I’m a freak. Why would you want me?”

“Because you’re special,” he smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


	3. Out to Lunch

“Alright now that introductions are done you can get Sara here acquainted with your home wherever that may be. Here’s a beginner’s spell book with my cell number on it in case you have any sort of emergency and please only call if it is an emergency. I don’t need to hear a phone ringing while trying to send demons back to hell if your only concern is how to turn a live chicken back into a dead one,” Constantine said as he handed Leonard a book titled _Beginner’s Sorcery for Dummies_.

“Now ta-ta have a nice day,” Constantine said as he ushered Sara and Leonard out the door.

“Wait there is one little emergency I could use your help with,” Leonard told him.

“And what might that be?” Constantine asked.

 

A few moments later a portal opened up in Leonard’s living room with the three walking through to see Leonard’s landlord still as frozen as he was when Leonard left him.

 

“Well I’ve heard of having a stiff upper lip, but this is a tad bit excessive. Not to worry, I can fix it,” Constantine remarked before waving his hand causing Mr. Tedusky to move once more though in an apparent trance as he walked out of the apartment without a word.

“Is he-” Leonard questioned.

“Oh he’s fine. Just in a bit of a fugue state to foggy up his mind a bit so that he doesn’t blab to anyone who’ll listen about magic. Once he comes to he’ll have no memories of what transpired here today. Now are there any more questions or can I get back to making a deal with a demon?”

“Yeah just uh do Familiars eat people food when in human form or can they only eat the same things as their animal form? Like can Sara eat things like pasta or do I have to make a trip to a pet store and buy birdseed?” Leonard asked.

“Standing right here you know and no you do not have to buy bird seed. I can eat human food while I’m a human. It’s only when I’m a canary that I have to stick to seeds and nuts,” Sara chimed in.

“Very good then. I’ll just get back to dealing with demonic forces while you two get acquainted. Good day,” Constantine said as he reentered the portal from early as it closed behind him.

 

Leonard turned to Sara who appeared to be searching for something.

 

“Looking for something in particular or are is this just a bird thing?” he asked her.

“I was looking for- never mind. We don’t have to buy bird food, but we should probably get a cage for me to sleep in-” Sara started to say.

“Why would we do that? Can’t you sleep in human form?”

“I can but I have no interest in sleeping on the couch and I’m not sharing a bed with you.”

“No worries, wasn’t talking about anything like that. I have a second bedroom. Usually goes unused unless my sister Lisa’s in town. Looks like she’ll just have to get used to spending her visits at a hotel instead… Or she could take the couch,” Leonard shrugged earning a small laugh from Sara.

“Hey are you hungry? I haven’t eaten since last night and it’s getting close to noon now. Figured we could go out and grab some lunch. What do you say?” he asked Sara.

“Sure, could give us a chance to get to know one another,” she smiled as she headed out the door with Leonard following behind her.

 

They sat down at an outdoor table at one of Len’s favorite restaurants neither of them knowing quite what to talk about yet opting instead to just stare at their menus.

 

“Have you decided what you want yet?” the waiter asked as he walked up to them.

“I’ll have the fettucine pesto and a side salad,” Leonard answered handing the waiter back his menu.

“I’ll have the same,” Sara said handing him hers as well.

“Excellent. I’ll have that right out for you,” the waiter said with a smile before heading back in to give the chef their order.

“Any reason you chose the same thing I did or was that just a coincidence?” Leonard asked his new Familiar.

“I’ve been a bird my whole life. I don’t know what any of this stuff tastes like but if you like something then it must at least be somewhat decent,” Sara shrugged.

“That’s assuming I have good taste,” Leonard smirked.

 

Sara laughed at that.

 

“Yeah but hey that Constantine guy seemed to think you had good taste. Said so himself,” Sara said before taking a sip of her water.

“He was referring to my taste in physical appearances not in food.”

“How do you taste an appearance?” Sara asked squinting earning a laugh from Leonard.

“Yeah I guess that doesn’t really make any sense. But what that basically means is that Constantine thought that the form I chose for you was attractive.”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Do you think I’m attractive?”

“Well I think you look beautiful, but I won’t say attractive because that would be weird,”

“Because I’m a bird.”

“Because I chose this form for you and if I said I found you attractive that would just make me sound like some sort of pervy creep which I decidedly am not.”

 

Leonard then picked up his glass of water to drink from it before setting it down once more.

 

“Then why did you pick this form for me?”

“Thought I’d do you a favor. Having a pretty face can get you far in life. Plus I don’t know too many blondes, so I thought this would be a refreshing change of pace.”

“I’m blonde?!” she screeched.

“Yes? Why? Is that a problem?” he asked her as she picked up her spoon and stared at her reflection in horror.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked once more.

“I’m blonde,” she said with a scowl.

“Yes and?”

“I’m a canary. Canaries are known around the world for being bright and beautiful yellow. I’m an albino. I’m a freak of nature. Having yellow hair is just a painful reminder that I will never be like the other canaries. This hair,” she said pointing to her golden locks.

“Mocks me,” she finished.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d have a problem with this. Most women would kill to be blonde figured you’d like it. I didn’t mean to upset you. If you want, we can go out and buy some hair dye for you to change it or maybe there’s a spell in that book Constantine gave me to change the color. I don’t want you to be mad at me for this. After all I’m going to be needing your help if I’m going to be able to control my powers, so I don’t want to drive you away. Please forgive me?” he asked nervous that she was going to turn back into a bird and fly away forever.

 

He needed her by his side. He needed a Familiar to help him with his powers and if she left then what was he to do? Start all over with a new one? That hardly seemed practical.

 

“If I say yes can we go on a shopping spree? I need clothes,” Sara asked, cocking her head.

“What, don’t like the dress I picked out for you?” he smirked.

“I like it just fine I just can’t wear this every single day for the rest of my life,” she replied with an eyeroll.

“Okay then, we’ll go shopping. Lucky for you I have a lot of money in my bank account.”

“Oh yeah?” she smiled.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


	4. The Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't post sooner I had a helluva lot of studying to do for a test. PS I still bombed! Only a 71% ! UGH! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and feel free to leave all thoughts or feelings down below in the comment section!

After visiting almost seven stores in the mall Sara had accumulated approximately four dresses, twelve pairs of jeans, thirteen tops of varying styles, three different belts, five sweaters, six jackets, a sweatshirt, a pair of sweatpants, and four different pairs of shoes. The latter of which consisted of a pair of knee high boots, a pair of black ankle strap heels, a pair of sneakers, and a pair of red stilettos.

 

As for who was carrying all of these purchases, that would be Leonard. And as for who had paid for all of these items… also Leonard. Good thing he had saved up a ton of money from all the jobs he’d pulled in the past and could afford all of the stuff and having experience as his own sister’s human pack mule certainly helped him with the strength to carry the bags which were too numerous to count.

 

“Hurry up! We still have to go to the beauty parlor on the other side of the mall,” Sara insisted before looking back to see Leonard had become more bag than man with his face being obscured by the shoe boxes.

“Uh, you need help? Because I am more than happy to help carry a few things,” she added.

“That’s okay. I got it. Besides it helps keep me in shape. These muscles? They come from helping my sister on her various shopping sprees,” Leonard replied.

“What muscles?” Sara teased.

“Very funny. So, what color are you getting the hair done? Assuming you still intend to change your hair color because your current golden locks mock you somehow.”

“Yes I still intend to get my hair done and as for the color you’ll just have to wait and see. Not spoiling the fun. Also I was thinking I could get my nails done. Never had nails before,” Sara said glancing at her fingernails as she held out her hand in front of her.

“What, talons don’t count?”

“Considering you can’t paint talons, no. So just out of curiosity how can you afford all this stuff? I mean what do you do for a living anyway?”

“I’ll uh I’ll tell you when we get back to the apartment. My job is sort of um…”

“Classified? Like what you’re a government agent or something?”

“Not exactly. How much farther until we’re at the parlor? Not that I’m complaining but I can think of better things to do than carry a bunch of woman’s clothes around.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Watch a movie, workout at my own private gym, watch cat videos online. You know literally anything else.”

 

Sara laughed at the mention of cat videos before remembering something else he said.

 

“Wait, you have a private gym? How rich are you?”

“Well it’s not exactly a gym, more like an abandoned warehouse that I set up with some training equipment to keep in shape.”

“Hm. Maybe you could show me sometime.”

“Don’t count on it. I don’t even let my sister come there.”

“Suit yourself. We’re here,” Sara said as they entered the beauty parlor.

 

Leonard set the bags and boxes down as Sara got set up in a chair for her styling. He flipped through the spell book Constantine gave him trying to make sense of all this magic stuff as his new Familiar got her hair and nails done.

 

“Well? What do you think?” Sara asked once she was finished.

“Pink?” Leonard asked with an eyebrow raised at he stared at Sara’s now bright pink hair.

“Yeah. What you don’t like it?”

“It’s not that. I just didn’t peg you as the type to like pink. Guess I was wrong,” he shrugged.

“Just wanted something totally different from blonde as I could get.”

“Well you succeeded. You get the nails done the same color or-”

“Actually I got them done with this icy blue color. You seem to like blue given that parka you’re wearing is that color and well… you know… ice,” she replied referencing Leonard’s new powers.

“Ah. So you ready to go back to the apartment or do you still want to shop some more. I think the only thing you left out was jewelry,” Leonard said gathering up Sara’s bags and shoes.

“Nah, I’m good. Just one question though.”

“What is it?”

“Why do you keep calling it the apartment. You haven’t once referred to it as home. How come?”

“It’s just an apartment. It’s not my home not that I ever had one to begin with. If you want to call it home, be my guest but-” he said pausing as Sara placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Must be hard not having a place where you really feel you belong.”

“It’s fine. So you ready to go or what?”

“I’m ready. Let’s just hope all of this fits in your van. By the way why do you have a van anyway? I mean aren’t those just for soccer dads or whatever?”

“Also for people who have things they need to move places.”

“Okay so you’re paid very well, you move things, and it’s classified. What the hell do you do?”

“I’ll tell you when we get back to the apartment, but not a moment before that. Deal?”

“Deal,” she said reaching up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek.


	5. Welcome Home

Once they returned to Leonard’s apartment Leonard set Sara’s bags and shoe boxes down on the floor before rolling his shoulders and reaching a hand up to rub one of them.

 

“You okay?” Sara asked him.

“Yeah, just wish the elevator wasn’t out of service at the moment. Damn Particle Accelerator,” Leonard replied.

“So, what do you want to do now?”

“Well I could help you find whatever it was you were looking for before we left.”

“No need. I was just looking for a mirror. Wanted to see what I looked like as a human. Not much use now.”

“Well I wouldn’t say that. I mean you didn’t pay much attention to the mirrors at the beauty parlor and a spoon is hardly good at reflecting one’s appearance. Follow me. There’s a mirror in the bathroom,” Leonard said as he headed toward the hallway with Sara in step with him.

“Here. Take a look,” he said gesturing to the bathroom mirror once they reached the room.

 

Sara looked at herself, truly, for the first time and saw her own bright blue eyes staring back onto themselves and bold fuchsia hair cascading down her shoulders in waves. She saw light freckles on fair skin and then glanced just to the side of her face to see Leonard standing behind her. She turned around to face him.

 

“What do you think?” she asked the new warlock.

“What do you mean?” he squinted.

“Do you think I look good like this? I mean now that I’ve changed my hair and all?”

“Yes, you look good. Not sure why you’re asking me though. I mean you can see the same things I can, can’t you?”

“Yeah I can. Just… you know what they say ‘beauty is in the eye of the beholder’. After a lifetime of being called disgusting and hideous by my own kind, I’m not sure if anyone could ever look at me and see beauty,” Sara said looking down at the ground.

“Hey,” Leonard said softly as he gently tilted her chin up to meet his eyes.

“You are beautiful, and not just in this human form I chose for you. There were countless birds I could’ve chosen to be my Familiar but when I laid my eyes on you I was speechless. You were just absolutely stunning. And it wasn’t just the way you looked on the outside either. There was just something about you, the way you flew, that sparkle in your eye, you just seemed…”

“Special,” she finished echoing his words from when they first met.

 

He nodded with a smile in response.

 

“Exactly. Come on, should probably show you to your room. We can start redecorating tomorrow if there’s anything you want to change,” Leonard said as he turned out of the bathroom toward the second bedroom.

 

Sara entered the room and looked around at the bare light blue walls with white crown molding. It was neat and tidy much like the rest of the apartment. The canopy bed was framed by white sheer curtains and had light blue and white bedding including a comforter and five different pillows on top. On either side were two white nightstands and a pair of small windows. Along the right wall was a reach-in closet with white folding doors.

 

“Well? What do you think? Think you’ll paint it pink like your hair?” Leonard asked in an amused manner.

“Very funny,” Sara replied sarcastically.

“No, actually I think I’ll keep it as is. Looks good. You said your sister’s the one who usually sleeps here?” she continued.

“Yeah, only when she comes over to visit the city. Otherwise she’s at her place in Star City.”

“Hmm. You know you still haven’t told me what you do for a living. I mean this place is pretty sweet. How the hell do you afford it?”

“I uh-” Leonard started to say when they heard a knock at the door.

“Saved by the bell,” Leonard sighed as he went to answer it.

“Don’t you mean knock?” Sara smirked.

“Ha-ha, very funn- Lisa?” Leonard said with surprise as he opened the door to see his sister standing there.

“Hey Lenny,” Lisa said with a smile as she wrapped her brother up in a hug.

“What are you doing here? I literally talked to you this morning and you were still in Star City,” Leonard replied.

“Yes and then I hopped on a train because I could tell that something was…”

 

Lisa turned to see Sara standing off to the side.

 

“…wrong. Um who is she?”

“Oh uh Lisa this is Sara, Sara this is my sister Lisa.”

“Hi,” Sara waved at the other woman.

“Oh my God you have a girlfriend!” Lisa practically shouted.

“What? No! We’re just friends. Hell we only just met today,” Leonard replied.

“Today? Wow Lenny you work fast,” Lisa smirked as she teased her brother.

“What? Oh hell, Sara help me out here.”

“Lenny and I have been dating for over a year and we’re madly in love.”

“Not helping,” Leonard groaned.

“Okay, okay, you two aren’t actually dating but then why are you here and what is up with all these clothes? Lenny, you went shopping without me?” Lisa said in a mock hurt tone as she gestured to the various clothing bags.

“Sara needed some clothes, so I helped her buy them. And uh I was having trouble with the rent recently, so I went in search of a roommate and found Sara. She’s going to be living in the second bedroom from now on. Sorry sis but you’re out of luck on places to sleep tonight. Less of course you want to take the couch.”

“ _You_ had trouble with rent? Please Lenny, if you’re going to lie at least make it believable,” Lisa said crossing her arms.

“That _is_ believable,” Leonard said trying to convince his sister of his lie.

“Yeah right Lenny like you can’t afford this place. You have way too much money saved up from your… jobs. And with how much you like your space I find it very hard to believe that this Sara person is just someone you met today to help pay the rent. Now what the hell’s really going on here?”

“Fine. But you’re not going to believe it,” Leonard sighed.

“Try me.”

“Alright well after the Particle Accelerator blew I got magic powers. Don’t ask me how, I have no idea how that works. But the fact is that I do have magic now and seeing as how I can’t really control it that well yet I had to get a Familiar to help me control them. Hence Sara who is actually a bird that is magically transformed into a woman.”

 

Lisa burst out laughing.

 

“Oh wow Lenny you’re not even trying to come up with something believable. I mean this is just-” Lisa laughed as she turned back to face Sara who turned back into a bird before her very eyes cutting off the woman’s train of the thought as she fainted at the sight.

 

Leonard caught Lisa in his arms as she fell while Sara turned back into a human.

 

“Was that really necessary?” Leonard asked her.

“What? Had to make her believe somehow,” Sara shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought down below! Comments are always appreciated! :-)


	6. Lisa and Sara

Lisa awoke on her brother’s couch moments later to see Sara sitting across from her. Lisa sat up quickly in a startled manner.

 

“Bird! Bird lady! That’s a bird lady right there!” Lisa panicked as she pointed at Sara.

“Calm down Lisa,” Leonard insisted as he sat on the coffee table.

“Calm down? Lenny that woman turned into a bird before my very eyes. Okay how the hell is that possible?”

“Magic,” Leonard said in a very matter of fact way.

“Magic. So what you said is- is true. You- you have… magic powers?” Lisa said trying to wrap her head around everything.

“Yeah. And Sara here is my Familiar. She’s here to make sure my powers don’t go out of control,” Leonard said gesturing to Sara.

“Show me,” Lisa demanded.

“Show you…?” Leonard questioned.

“Your powers. Come on just show me.”

“Um okay uh, well here goes nothing,” Leonard said as he held out his fist and opened it in a very quick manner to no effect.

“Uh hold on,” Leonard said as he balled his hand back into a tight fist before repeating the previous mannerism.

“Come on. First, I can’t stop using my powers, now I can’t use them at all? What the hell?” Leonard muttered in frustration as he continued to fail using his ice powers.

“Stop. Stop, that’s not how you do it,” Sara piped up.

 

Leonard glanced at the Familiar.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked her.

“You have ice powers, right?” Sara questioned.

“Yeah.”

“Well tell me. What is ice?”

“Um, frozen water?” Leonard answered unsure of where she was going with this.

“Exactly. And the key word there is water, as in a fluid object. Now what you’re doing is stiff and fast which would be perfect if you were trying to summon a flame but what you want is to open your hand in a fluid motion slowly like a glacier. Now try again and keep your fist looser,” Sara suggested.

“Okay,” Leonard said as he complied with Sara’s instructions loosening his fist before opening it up one finger at a time slowly causing snowflakes to start coming out of his palm.

“Wow,” Lisa breathed.

“Thanks,” Leonard said to Sara.

“No problem. Wouldn’t be much use as a Familiar if I didn’t know how to help you.”

“Oh man I bet this’ll come in handy with your work,” Lisa smirked at her older brother.

“Yeah what exactly do you do for a living? You still haven’t told me and all I know so far is that it requires moving things, being discrete, pays well, and apparently can be helped by having magic powers and…” Sara asked before pausing as she seemed to realize something.

“Sara?” Leonard questioned.

“You’re a thief, aren’t you?” Sara asked him.

“Yeah, yeah, basically. But I haven’t had a rap sheet since juvie. Been pretty smart about the heists I pull so I never get caught. Don’t even have a record.”

“My brother’s the best. No one can catch him. Having these new powers will just make the game a lot easier,” Lisa smiled.

“Yeah well, I have one little question and it’s important you answer honestly,” Sara said to Leonard.

“What is it?”

“Have you ever killed anyone?”

“Yeah. I have. Is that a problem?”

“For me, no. But if you have any intention of keeping your powers I’d recommend not killing anyone ever again. Murder upsets the natural order, steals one’s mystical energy from them when they kill someone. Basically, you kill, your magic weakens, and if you kill enough people eventually you’ll lose your powers completely,” Sara replied.

 

Leonard considered her words for a moment. He never wanted powers like these and if he had any choice in the matter he wouldn’t have gotten them in the first place. He could kill a bunch of people and just be done with them forever. But then again, he wasn’t the type of person to kill just for the sake of killing. He wasn’t that cold of a person. And besides if he lost his powers what would that mean for Sara? She was his Familiar but what use would he have for a Familiar without any magic? He didn’t think it was fair to her to drag her into his life just to ditch her for the sake of losing his powers by committing who knows how many acts of murder. It wasn’t fair, and he wasn’t going to do it.

 

“Got it. No killing,” Leonard nodded.

“Right, so just out of curiosity, what exactly are your opinions on thieves?” Lisa asked Sara.

“I’ve got no problem with it. Besides there are plenty of bird species out there that steal things, so who am I to judge?” Sara shrugged.

“Good to know. Hey Lenny can you get me some tea? Fainting really took it out of me.”

“Sure thing,” Leonard said as he got up from his seat to head over to the kitchen.

“What do you think of my brother? Be honest,” Lisa asked Sara in a hushed voice once Leonard was out of earshot.

“Well I don’t really know him that well, but he seems like a good guy. Why?” Sara asked in return.

“My brother doesn’t let people into his life easily, but with you he has no choice it’s either let you in, kill a bunch of innocent people, or lose control of his powers. I know my brother. And I know how much he’s probably hating these circumstances. Usually he wants to be the one in control and right now he has no control. Now I want to know if Lenny can trust you to have his best interests at heart. I want to know if letting you into his life would be a mistake or not. I want to know. I _need_ to know. Do you understand?”

“Yes. And for the record all I want to do is to help your brother. I’m an albino. In nature that makes me an outcast especially amongst canaries who are known for their color. I haven’t had anyone in my life in a really long time because I’m a freak, but Leonard took a chance on me, he _chose_ me to be his Familiar. So believe me when I say that I have no intention of making him regret that decision. I know he only brought me into his life because he’s new to his powers but in a sense, he is a friend, the only one I’ve got. And I don’t want to lose that,” Sara replied as Leonard walked back in with two mugs of tea in hand.

“One for you,” Leonard said as he handed the first mug to Lisa.

“Sara, here you go. Thought you might like some,” he continued, handing Sara the second mug before sitting back down on the coffee table.

“So, what are you two talking about?”

“Oh you know, just girl talk,” Lisa replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter down below! And if anyone has any better ideas for this chapter's title I'd be glad to hear it.


	7. Boundaries

Leonard awoke the next morning and quickly hopped in the shower. He was just finishing up when Sara walked into the bathroom as Leonard had forgotten to lock it out of habit. Leonard, unaware of Sara’s presence, pulled back the shower curtain before screaming and quickly pulling it back into place to hide himself from her.

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!” he screamed at her.

“Brushing my teeth or I was about to. Why are you hiding behind that curtain?” Sara replied.

“Because I’m naked.”

“So?”

“So?! Oh right I forgot you animals don’t wear clothes. Let’s just get one thing straight here. Humans we wear clothes because being naked in front of other people is typically frowned upon.”

“Right, unless you’re close to the other person.”

“Right and we’re not close, we’re not ever going to be close, now will you please get out of the bathroom?”

“You know it’s generally considered rude not to look someone in the eye when you’re talking to them. I may be an animal but even I know that,” Sara huffed.

“Right. Don’t care. Please- AGH!” Leonard screamed as Sara pulled the curtain away to speak to him more directly.

“What are you crazy?!” he shouted as he covered his balls with one hand and his chest with his other arm.

 

Sara glanced down to Leonard’s hand to glance what he was covering.

 

“Nice. You know in the animal kingdom having a piece that big wouldn’t be something to be ashamed of,” she said with a smile.

“Okay this is officially crossing a line. You need to get out. Now,” Leonard said in a huff while blushing at Sara’s comment.

“What are those marks on your chest?” Sara asked as she tried to pull Leonard’s arm away.

 

He grabbed her wrist tightly and glared at her with anger.

 

“I. Said. Out,” he snarled at her.

“Okay,” she nodded sheepishly, never having seen him so angry before.

 

Granted she had only known him a day but still. Sara left the bathroom giving Leonard the chance to dry off and change into his clothes. Meanwhile, Sara sat in the living room waiting for Leonard to get out of the bathroom. Leonard then entered the living room.

 

“Okay, now might be time to set some ground rules for living in the same place. Rule one: the bathroom is off-limits when someone else is already in there. Rule two: bedrooms are also off-limits without permission to enter by the person it belongs to. Rule three: neither of us can be naked in front of the other or things will just get weird fast. Rule four-” Leonard started to say before Sara cut him off.

“You don’t like me very much, do you?”

“At the moment, no, but that’s just because you seem to have a hard time understanding the concept of personal boundaries. For instance, you can’t just pull the shower curtain away or touch me when I’m naked.”

“Sorry, didn’t know. You know you still haven’t explained what those marks were on your chest.”

“That’s because they’re none of your damn business,” Leonard growled.

“Fine then. What are the other rules?” Sara nodded.

“We’ll talk more later,” Leonard sighed.

“Right now let’s just make some breakfast,” he finished.

“You can start on that. I still need to brush my teeth,” Sara said heading toward the bathroom.

 

After brushing her teeth, Sara joined Leonard in the kitchen where he had already started cooking omelets with cheese, ham, onion, and spinach. He flipped one of the omelets in the air with the pan as Sara started cooking some bacon.

 

“Smells good. Wasn’t sure if you even knew how to cook seeing as how we ate out for lunch and ordered take-out last night,” Sara remarked.

“I don’t cook too much these days other than breakfast, but I do know how. Had to learn early on in life in order to take care of Lisa.”

“Didn’t your parents do that though? I thought humans were one of those species that raised their young.”

“Humans are. My parents, however, were just really bad at being parents. Mom left soon after Lisa was born and dad…” Leonard said before trailing off.

“What about your dad?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Omelets are done. Bacon?”

“Yeah just about. We have any juice or something?”

“Fridge,” Leonard replied gesturing to the fridge behind him as he prepared their plates, finishing them off with a piece of toast each as it popped up out of the toaster.

 

As Sara got the orange juice out and poured herself a glass Leonard got himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the dining room table to eat.

 

“I thought humans usually added stuff to coffee to make it taste better,” Sara questioned as she sat down at the table beside him.

“Most do. I prefer it black though. You?”

“Don’t know. Haven’t had it yet. Mmm. This omelet is delicious. What’s that spice in there?” Sara asked as she took a bite of her omelet.

“Paprika,” Leonard answered.

“Listen, I’m sorry for losing my temper with you earlier. I just really don’t like it when people see my scars,” he said after a beat.

“Scars? Is that what those marks were? Most animals have fur or feathers to cover those up, so I’ve never seen- I’m sorry. Those injuries must’ve hurt.”

“Well I was a kid, so they probably hurt worse than if I’d have gotten them as an adult.”

“A kid? Who would do that to someone so young?”

“My father. Like I said he really sucked at being a dad. Hurt Lisa too. She got it worse though. He didn’t start hurting me until after he got out of prison when I was nine, but with Lisa he started when she was five, so she had longer to suffer. Tried to take her away with me when I turned 18 but dad called the cops on me, almost got arrested for custodial interference before I told dad I wouldn’t try to take Lisa from him… and agreed to stay… help him with heists… he was an asshole. Still is technically seeing as how he’s still alive. He was furious when he realized that I sabotaged his plans for a heist that got him arrested. If it weren’t for the fact that I had gotten rid of all the evidence tying me to his crimes, he’d have taken me down with him.”

 

Sara reached a hand across the table to hold one of his.

 

“I’m sorry. Nobody should have to go through that. You deserved better than him.”

“Nice of you to say. Not true though, but still nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought down below!


	8. Flames

After breakfast Sara and Leonard sat down to watch some TV, turning to the news channel to see reports of arson all around the city.

 

“Geeze, glad that’s not happening in this area. You okay?” Sara asked as she noticed Leonard’s horrified expression.

“Not really. I need to go find someone before they burn the city to the ground. I’ll be right back,” Leonard said getting up from the couch to head toward the door.

“What are you talking about? I’m coming with you.”

“No you’re not. Trust me, if I’m right about who’s causing the fires then you really don’t want to get involved.”

“Don’t care. You still don’t know how to control your powers and since someone’s starting fires you’d probably want me around so that you don’t wind up getting burned because your powers don’t work right.”

“But-”

“Stop arguing and let’s go,” Sara insisted as she pushes past Leonard out the door.

 

They headed off to the seedy part of town where they arrived at what looked like an abandoned factory of some sort.

 

“What is this place?” Sara asked as they hopped off of Leonard’s motorcycle.

“It’s the safehouse of a friend of mine. If anyone’s behind these fires, it’s him. Look whatever you do just stay behind me. Mick’s a little rough around the edges on a good day. Get between him and his flames and he’ll get pissed especially if you’re someone he doesn’t know so just be careful. Okay?” Leonard said as they entered the building.

“Okay,” Sara nodded.

“Mick! Mick, are you here?” Leonard called out.

 

They walked around a corner to see Mick sitting down on a couch holding out his hand as flames danced across his palm and wove in and out of his fingers.

 

“It’s beautiful, ain’t it. Woke up yesterday, could start fires with just my hands. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Mick said staring at the flame, barely paying Leonard and Sara any attention.

“Yeah and let me guess you let that _beauty_ spread across several buildings downtown? Mick your fires made the news. That’s not a good thing. If you don’t get control of this pretty soon someone’s going to find out about your magic or if someone gets killed by your pretty little flames then you’re going to lose them all together,” Leonard explained to his friend.

“What are you talking- Hey who’s she?” Mick asked closing his hand to put out the flame as he finally looked up to see Sara standing behind Leonard.

“Mick this is my new friend Sara. She’s a bird who can turn into a woman by magic and has taken up the role of my Familiar so that my own powers don’t go out of control. Sara this is my old friend Mick. He’s a pyromaniac, occasional partner in crime, and unlike me he has a rap sheet and a long one at that.”

“You’re a bird?” Mick asked Sara with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah and apparently you like to start fires.”

“That I do. Now what was that you said a second ago about magic and losing my powers?” Mick replied before turning to Leonard.

“Our powers come from that Particle Accelerator that exploded the other night. It messed with the forces of nature giving some people in the city such as you and me the ability to use magic. You can manipulate fire. My element is ice. Anyway according to Sara here if you kill someone it weakens one’s magical abilities and if you kill enough people you’ll lose your powers completely. Now Mick I know you wouldn’t want to lose your powers so I’m asking you to please listen to me when I say you need to get control of your magic before these fires of yours spread out of control and people get hurt.”

“Got it. No killing. Not going to be easy but I think I can manage. So this Sara person’s some kind of… bird lady?”

“Yeah. I was born a bird, lived as a bird my whole life, then yesterday Leonard chose me to be his Familiar and now I can turn into a human at will. Watch,” Sara replied before turning back into her bird form and flying around the room.

 

Sara landed on a chair in the corner before letting out a little whistle.

 

“She better not crap on my furniture,” Mick said to Leonard.

“She’s house trained. Come on we should probably take you to Constantine. You may need to get a Familiar yourself, so you can control your powers.”

“I can control my powers just fine. See?” Mick said before lighting up his palm again.

 

He then threw the flame into the air swirling it around the room careful not to let it touch any of his furniture. Though it did come close to singeing Sara’s feathers before she turned back into a human. The fire circled the room dancing up and down before settling back into Mick’s hand and simmering down to a little flame that crawled up to Mick’s index finger before he blew it out like a candle. Mick smiled smugly.

 

“Okay how come he can control his powers so well and I can’t?” Leonard asked Sara.

“Some people are just better at it than others. Really depends on how in synch one is with their element. Pyromaniacs tend to have a natural affinity for flames. Strong swimmers are good with water, gardeners are good with earthen materials-” Sara explained before being interrupted by Mick.

“And a guy who hates the cold wouldn’t be good with ice. Ha! The universe must have a sense of humor to stick ya with an element you can’t stand,” Mick laughed.

“Actually a warlock’s element comes from their personality. From what Len told me about you it’s not surprising yours is fire. Meanwhile, Len strikes me as a bit cold hence the ice. Usually when a warlock isn’t good with their element it means that they don’t particularly like themselves,” Sara explained.

“Yep sounds like Snart alright.”

“It does not. Shut up,” Leonard said in an offended tone.

“Come on let’s go to Saints. You can get me caught up on what’s going on with you and I can get to know this pretty little lady right here,” Mick said smiling at Sara.

“Fine. But just so we’re clear Mick, if you want a Familiar you have to find your own. Sara’s taken,” Leonard told his friend before heading out of the room as he dragged Sara along with him.

“Hm, wouldn’t have pegged you as being possessive,” Sara mentioned.

“I’m not. I just know what Mick’s like when a beautiful woman’s involved,” Leonard replied.

“Aw you think I’m beautiful!”

“Well I do have eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter down below! I LOVE feedback!


	9. First Attraction

After a couple of drinks at the bar Sara decided she wanted to dance to the music of the jukebox rather than drink so she left the boys to talk.

 

“So you chose that look for her?” Mick asked as Sara started swaying her hips to a song by Captain and Tenille.

“Yeah why?” Leonard asked.

“You’ve got good taste. Planning to have some fun with her, Snart?” Mick asked as he gawked at Sara.

“You’re crazy Mick. I only chose this form for her because I thought she’d want to have a pretty face. I have no intentions toward her other than having her help me with my magic,” Leonard said as he took a drink of his beer.

“Uh-huh. You know if it weren’t for the fact that you’ve never been laid before in your life I’d actually think you were lying.”

“Shut up Mick.”

“I’m serious. I mean what’s the point in giving this Sara chick a hot bod like that if you’re not going to make a move on her?”

“Oh I don’t know maybe it’s because I actually respect women.”

“I respect women. I just also happen to have a great appreciation for their beauty.”

“You mean you like to stare at their asses.”

“You mean like how you’re staring at Sara's?” Mick teased.

“I’m not staring.”

“Yes you are. Ain’t no shame in looking.”

“Says you.”

 

Then a big biker looking guy came up to Sara appearing to hit on her. Leonard stood to try and help her out when she kneed the guy in the groin.

 

“Looks like you’ve got this,” Leonard smiled at her.

“You had doubts?” Sara smirked as she walked back over to the bar for her drink.

“Only in the fact that that guy was easily twice your size. In hindsight I probably should’ve given you a taller and more muscular form so you’d be able to defend yourself better.”

“I can defend myself just fine. Besides I doubt I would’ve looked as good to you if I had rippling muscles and was as tall as you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh please. Did you really think I was going to buy that you just chose this form for me because you were doing me a favor?”

“That is why I chose it.”

“Uh-huh not like you guys are all the same. You just want to nail a hot piece of ass.”

“I do not! Sara, I swear I have no ulterior motives with giving you this form.”

“Yeah and give me one good reason why I should believe that.”

“Because I don’t- I- Look can we talk about this back at the apartment? I’m not comfortable talking about this in public.”

“Fine, but you better have beer in your fridge cause I am not done drinking yet,” Sara replied as she set her beer down and got up to leave.

“I do. See you later Mick,” Leonard replied before turning to his friend who had moved onto yet another beer.

“See ya Snart!” Mick waved.

 

Once back at the apartment they sat down on the couch in silence for a moment before Sara spoke up.

 

“Well? You going to answer my question from the bar or not?”

“The reason why you can trust that I have no intention of sleeping with you is because I don’t really have any intention of sleeping with anyone. It’s not that I’m not attracted to anyone just that well- sex is fairly intimate and involves being naked in front of another person. I don’t like people seeing my scars. You know that. And I especially don’t like being intimate or getting close to another person. To be completely honest with you Mick and my sister Lisa are the only ones I’m even remotely close to,” Leonard replied.

“So what you just close yourself off to everyone? You don’t even give anyone a chance? How did you ever lose your virginity like that?”

“Who says I did?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well since we’re being honest here I haven’t been with anybody either.”

“Really?”

“Yeah well you know with me being an albino and all the other birds back home weren’t really interested in me, so it just never happened.”

“I’m sorry. Must be hard, not fitting in with your own kind.”

“Could be worse. I could be pushing everyone away like what you do.”

“Well in my experience pushing people away is the only way to be sure that you’re safe. People can hurt you, betray you, kill you even. If not having much of a social life and dying a virgin is the price I have to pay to make sure I never get hurt again. So be it.”

“God, you must be so lonely.”

“I’ve spent my whole life alone. I’m used to it. What I’m not used to is having to share an apartment with someone because if I don’t magic powers will spiral out of control and set off the next ice age.”

“You don’t really want me here, do you?”

“I wouldn’t put it like that, but I am very uncomfortable with this whole thing especially seeing as how you walked in on me in the shower this morning.”

“Yeah sorry about that. Didn’t know that was such an issue.”

“It’s okay. All in the past now. Care to watch some TV? Netflix has a few good shows,” Leonard asked as he picked up a remote.

“I don’t know what Netflix is but I’ve got a better idea. Follow me,” Sara said, pulling Leonard out of the apartment.

 

Sara kept dragging him all the way up the stairs to the very roof of the building.

 

“Mind telling me what we’re doing up here?” Leonard asked her.

“You need to practice with your new powers and this was the best place I could think of to let you do that. Now come over here,” Sara answered tugging him toward her.

“Now in order to blast out projectiles of ice and snow you need to have a lose arm but a stiff hand. Now pull your elbow back, roll your shoulder forward, wave your arm as you extend it, and flatten your palm nice and stiff. Ready?” she asked as she demonstrated the proper arm movement.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Leonard took a deep breath before moving his arm like Sara demonstrated only to have nothing happen.

 

“No, no, no. Loose arm, stiff hand. Look try this,” Sara said as she walked up behind him and took hold of his wrist in order to move his arm in the proper motion.

“Now stiff palm!” Sara instructed as she extended Leonard’s arm causing him to shoot out a blast of ice at the edge of the roof.

“See?” Sara smiled at him.

“Yeah,” he said turning to face her.

“I do,” he finished as he took in the sight of her bright, warm smile.

 

He had never seen a smile like that before. So innocent and pure. Suddenly a crack of thunder sounded from above causing Sara to yelp with fright.

 

“Sara, you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I’m fine just uh let’s go inside okay,” Sara said as she rushed back into the building.

“Okay,” Leonard replied in confusion at Sara’s behavior as he followed her back into the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below! I live for feedback!


	10. Sleeping Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a song I made up myself. I tried to write it the way it sounds but I'm not sure if I succeeded. But the overall feel of it is intended to be smooth jazz. The dash marks in the lyrics are meant to emphasize the bouncey sort of vibe while singing.

As the day went on Leonard noticed Sara seem uneasy as the storm grew worse outside.

 

“Not a fan of rain I’m guessing,” he remarked.

“Rain’s fine. It’s storms that are bad,” Sara replied.

“Hm. You know it’s getting late we should probably turn in for the day. You can give me some more magic lessons tomorrow when the storm’s blown over.”

“Sounds good,” Sara responded weakly.

 

Later on when it was close to one in the morning Leonard awoke to the sound of someone trying to open his locked door. He was confused at first until the person on the other side started knocking, or rather pounding, on his door.

 

“Leonard! Len please let me in! Please, please let me in! Leonard please I-” Sara begged in a panicked voice before a crack of thunder sounded followed by what could best be described as a cross between a whimper and a scream.

 

Leonard quickly got out of bed and rushed to the door. He opened it and quickly found himself being hugged by Sara as if her life depended on it. Tears stained his shirt as she buried her face in his chest, sobbing all the while.

 

“Please let me stay here tonight. Please, please. I can’t be alone tonight. Please don’t make me-” Sara cried.

“Sara it’s okay. You can- you can stay with me tonight. It’s okay. It’s okay Sara,” he tried to reassure her unclear as to what had her so terrified.

 

They both climbed into bed and Sara tucked herself close into Leonard’s side, gripping his shirt in her hands as she continued to cry. Sara shook from fear as the storm raged on outside so Leonard rubbed circles into her back to try and calm her down before deciding to sing to her like he used to whenever Lisa had nightmares. By some miracle he still remembered the lyrics he had come up with all those years ago.

 

“ _Cloooose yooouuur eyyyyes_

_Juust- let- goo- of aall- yoour- feears_

_I’ll hoold yoou tiight- aand_

_Chaase awaay the_

_Niiightmaaares_ ,” he sang softly as Sara continued to shake.

“ _Don’t be afraaaid_

_You’re safe_

_In my aaarms_

_Oon- myy- liife- I sweear- iit’s- soo_

_So sleeep- weell- daarling_

_Truust- I’ll keep you safe- whiile you dree-ee-eam_ ,” he continued singing as Sara’s shaking and crying started to subside.

“ _So go aheeaad_

_Just shuut- yoour eyyes- and reest- myy daarling_

_I’ll hoold yoou tiight- aand_

_Chaase awaay the_

_Niiightmaaares_ ,” he sang still as Sara’s eyes grew heavy.

“ _Goood niight_

 _Gooood niiight_ ,” he finished singing as Sara finally drifted off to sleep.

“Good night, Sara,” he whispered before pressing a kiss to her forehead to further put her at ease.

 

The next morning came and Leonard awoke to find Sara sleeping with her mouth partly open as she drooled onto her own pink hair as it cascaded down from her head to cover his pillows. She looked so peaceful at that moment it was hard for him to remember how frightened she looked just a few hours ago.

 

Leonard hadn’t shared his bed with anyone since Lisa was a little girl who had nightmares. To have Sara spend the night with him was both uncomfortable and strangely comforting. He had never given thought before as to whether or not he was a cuddler since he’s never had anyone to cuddle with but at the moment it would seem that he were one. He ran his fingers through her hair a soft smile creeping up on his lips and pressed another soft kiss to her forehead stirring her to wake.

 

“Morning,” she said groggily with her eyes still closed before rubbing them with a hand.

“What time is it?” she asked him.

“Almost eight it looks like. How’d you sleep?” he replied.

“Fine I guess. Would’ve been worse if you hadn’t sung to me last night. You have a pretty amazing voice by the way,” she smiled at him.

“Thanks. You got a little um,” he responded before gesturing to point out the dried-out drool in Sara’s hair.

“Oh, yuck. I need a shower. Excuse me.”

“No problem.”

 

As Sara headed for the bathroom Leonard heard her humming the song he sang to her last night. There was something oddly pleasant about the whole thing; sleeping next to Sara in bed, singing her to sleep, waking up to her smiling face, hearing her hum his song. It was all just so domestic, something he had never been afforded in his life before. He’d actually be enjoying the moment if not for one thing still troubling his mind.

 

“What scared you last night?” Leonard asked Sara when she was done with her shower.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“If it scared you so much it sent you running into my bed in tears practically screaming then it does matter. Please. Just tell me.”

“Back home on Tenerife, one of the Canary Islands, there was a storm once that was really bad, killed half of the canaries in our group my entire family included. They were the only ones who ever cared about me. My mother, my father, my sister. All dead because of one bad storm. And they didn’t deserve to die like that. They didn’t deserve to die at all. It should have been me that died. I didn’t have anything to live for except them, they should have lived. They should have-” Sara started to cry.

“Hey, hey, hey don’t talk like that. You don’t deserve to die any more than they did. You deserve to live, and you deserve to be happy,” Leonard tried to reassure her as he pulled her into a hug.

“How would you know? You’ve barely known me three days,” she asked pulling out of his arms.

“I just know. I can’t explain it but I just have this feeling like I know you, like I know what kind of person you are.”

“And what kind of person am I?” Sara asked stepping back into his space.

“You’re a person who’s been hurt a lot in a lot of different ways. Someone who’s independent and brave but also who’s lonely and desperately needs someone to care about them. Someone who’s strong and resilient and knows how to protect their heart but at the same time is fragile and afraid of getting hurt even one more time. Someone like me,” Leonard replied stepping even closer.

“Like you?”

“Yes. When I first laid eyes on you I saw the same thing in your eyes that I see in my own when I look in a mirror. I saw a kindred spirit of sorts. That’s why I chose you as my Familiar. And that’s why I don’t like seeing you in pain because I know what that feels like better than most anyone. I don’t like that feeling, and I’m guessing you don’t like it either.”

“You’re right. I don’t. Thanks for letting me spend the night with you. I know how much you like your space,” Sara smiled at him.

“That’s okay. It was worth it to make you smile like that. You have such an amazing smile,” Leonard said as he returned the smile.

 

Sara blushed as Leonard got to preparing their breakfast for the morning all the while admiring that beautiful smile he had put on Sara’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter and my attempt at a song down below!


	11. The Flash

After a couple weeks learning how to use his powers Leonard felt it was about time he got back in the game a pulled a heist. He had it all planned out, all except for one variable he never could have anticipated.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Leonard asked the man who appeared, manifesting from a bolt of lightning.

“And what are you wearing?” he added as he took note of the other man’s red leather suit.

“They call me Flash. And you are going to jail,” the red leather-clad man remarked as he stepped toward Leonard with handcuffs.

“Uh-huh and who’s this ‘they’ that calls you Flash? They must not be very smart to call you such a stupid name.”

“Uh-huh just keep cracking jokes let’s see where that gets you aside from behind the bars of a prison cell,” the Flash said as he attempted to place the cuffs on Leonard’s wrists only to suddenly be blasted back by Len’s ice powers.

“You’re a warlock too?!” the Flash questioned as he shivered from the frost.

“Gee what was your first clue?” Leonard smirked.

“Now if you don’t mind I’m just going to go and get out of here. Goodbye Flash,” he added as he started to walk away.

 

The Flash then turned back into a lightning bolt to flash into Leonard’s path.

 

“Sorry, but I can’t let you do that,” the Flash said to him.

“So I’m guessing your element’s electricity. Didn’t know it was possible for a warlock to actually turn into their element so thanks for that demonstration. I’ll be sure to practice turning into a blizzard later, after I get these back to my safehouse,” Leonard said holding up his bag of jewels.

“Not going to happen,” the Flash said before shooting out a bolt of lightning only for Leonard to use his powers to create a shield of ice to protect himself.

 

The Flash bolted to Leonard’s right to try and hit him with a lightning blast only to be shot away by Leonard’s ice. Leonard then encased the strangely dressed warlock in a block of ice from the neck down hoping that the man’s own powers would protect him somewhat from frostbite.

 

“C-c-c-cold,” the Flash chattered.

“Cold. Hm. I like that. Well I suppose if you’re going to go around calling yourself Flash I might as well have a nickname myself. Goodbye Flash. This has been fun,” Leonard said as he strode away to his motorcycle before driving off with his stolen loot.

 

Leonard arrived back at a safehouse he had set up years ago as a little gym slash storage space for keeping stolen loot before selling it on the black market and found Sara waiting for him.

 

“What are you doing here? And how did you know where this place was?” he asked her as he set down his ill-gotten goods.

“I followed you here once in bird form, and I’m here because I wanted to check in and see how the heist went. Your powers act up at all?”

“No, but I did have to use them against a warlock with lightning powers who showed up wearing some sort of full body red leather suit to try and stop me from stealing the jewels.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure what’s weirder about that, the fact that a warlock showed up out of nowhere to stop you from committing a crime or that he was wearing some sort of fetish suit.”

“How about C, all of the above? Good news is though, I still managed to get away with the-” Leonard started to say before the man in red and lightning showed up in the safehouse.

“Oh come on! How the hell did you find me?”

“Oh I figured you must be one of the new warlocks since there’s never been a case of an ice warlock using his powers for theft before, so I went to Constantine and tricked him into telling me where I could find you, Snart,” the Flash replied.

“I’m going to kill him,” Leonard growled.

“Ahem, you can’t kill, or you risk losing your powers especially if the person you’re trying to kill has magic,” Sara interrupted.

“So who’s this? Your girlfriend?” the Flash asked.

“No, she’s my Familiar, helps me control my powers. And given that you didn’t guess that I’m going out on a limb here and saying that you and your element get along well.”

“Very. So quick question is there any chance I can convince you to just return the stolen items, or do we really have to battle it out like some Lord of the Rings action sequence?”

“Sorry, not handing back the jewels so you might as well skedaddle unless of course you want get frozen again.”

“Uh-huh well in that case,” the Flash said as he shot out a lightning bolt from his hands.

 

Leonard held up his forearm to form an ice shield to defend himself from the blast before extending his other hand to shoot razor-sharp icicles at the red-clad man. The Flash then turned into lightning to zip behind Leonard before reforming and zapping him with a shot of electricity just as Len turned to face him causing him to fall to the ground.

 

“Ow,” Leonard groaned, thankful that he wasn’t killed by the lightning bolt, though he heavily suspected the other guy was going easy on him so as to not hurt him or risk losing his own powers.

 

He got back to his feet and moved to grab his score only to be beaten to it by the stupidly dressed man who turned into a flash of corporeal lightning as he snatched the bag shocking Len with a jolt of electricity in the rear before taking off, presumably to return the items.

 

“I don’t know who the guy was but he’s sure as hell a pain in the ass,” Leonard growled before rubbing his backside as he groaned from the pain.

“Literally speaking?” Sara smirked.

“It’s not funny.”

“Uh-huh sure it’s not. So, you going to go try to pull another heist tomorrow or try and figure out who that guy was that just kicked your ass?”

“He didn’t kick my ass.”

“Right he just zapped your butt with lightning while he was transformed into lightning but I’m totally sure it wasn’t his foot in electrical form that he hit you with. Oh wait that’s probably exactly what happened.”

“Have I ever told you that I hate you?”

“You love me and you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this? I haven't gotten any comments on any of my fics the past few days so I'm getting worried that everyone's stopped reading. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter down below!


	12. Preparing for a Rematch

After the incident with the Flash, Len thought it would be a good idea to pay a visit to the asshole Constantine who gave him up.

 

“Constantine, we need to talk!” Leonard snarled as he slammed open the doors to Constantine’s inner sanctum as the blonde man was summoning a demon causing him to lose his concentration allowing the demon to be pulled back to Hell.

“Oh bloody hell! Really?! You had to come here just as I was summoning a demon?” Constantine whined.

“You’re always summoning a demon. Now I want to know why you told this Flash guy who and where I was. NOW!” Leonard growled.

“Flash? What are you- Ah right. Mr. Allen. Good chap he is. Some sort of CSI or whatever. I only told him who you were because he told me that there was some sort of warlock targeting other warlocks with ice powers. I’ve been too busy dealing with the forces of hell to keep track of what’s going on in the magical community and this Barry guy seemed like an honest fellow so I just believed him and told him where you were so he could warn you or whatever. My bad. Honest mistake really. So uh what’s the real story then?”

“The real story is that I was trying to rob a jewelry store and then he showed up to stop me. I had managed to get away with the jewels until you told him where I was allowing him to take them back. Thanks so much for that by the way.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“Actually you didn’t.”

“Oh well then I’m sorry. So what are you going to do now? Give up the life of crime?”

“Hell no. Now I’m going to go bring in my partner,” Leonard replied as he headed to the door.

“Two against one, is that really fair?”

“Like I give a damn about playing fair,” Leonard said as he shut the doors behind him.

“Alrighty then. _Ot em eht nomed nogirT_!” Constantine incanted to resummon the demon.

“Now, where were we?” he said when the demon appeared before him again in the flames.

 

Leonard headed to Saints and Sinners where he found Mick nursing his third beer of the night.

 

“Mick, care to join me for a job, maybe more?” Leonard asked as he took a seat beside him at the bar.

“Pass.”

“Pass? What do you mean pass?”

“I mean I’m not interested.”

“Why?”

“Boss I can now make flames with nothing but a thought. I can control the beauty and power that is fire itself. What more could I ever want? Money? Pfft.”

“Yeah you’re right. Not like you need money for rent, or food, or beer,” Leonard drawled.

“Alright, alright. You’re making a lot of sense. I’ve just got one question for ya.”

“Shoot.”

“Why do you need my help? You haven’t needed me since that falling out last year. Haven’t needed anyone really. And now you have magic powers too. What could you possibly need me for?”

“There’s another warlock in town. Electrical powers, calls himself the Flash. Don’t ask me why. Point is, with him around and knowing who I am thanks to Constantine’s big mouth I’m going to need some backup to take care of this little pest. You in or what?”

“I get to use my fire?”

“Absolutely.”

“Let’s see; fire, money, the chance to kick some wannabe hero’s ass. I’m in,” Mick smiled before taking another sip of his beer.

“Excellent,” Leonard smirked.

 

The next morning at the CCPD, Barry Allen was busy at work zipping around the office in a semi-lightning/semi-corporeal form, compiling background information on Leonard Snart in case he has to go up against him again. Then Joe walked in.

 

“Hey Barr,” Joe said catching Barry by surprise resulting in Barry tripping and causing papers to go flying.

“Hey Joe,” Barry said nonchalantly as he got back to his feet.

“What are you doing? You know ever since you got these powers you’ve been acting weird.”

“Pfft. I’m not weird,” Barry said leaning against a table with his hand resting on a piece of paper before slipping and falling to the floor, hitting his face on the desk as he did so.

“No you’ve just gotten more clumsy. Seriously, how did you stop that robbery last night?”

“I asked Constantine who the ice warlock was and tracked him down. Speaking of the warlock for a criminal he seems to be surprisingly lacking in a criminal record. I mean this doesn’t seem to be his first heist, and yet I have found no record of him ever being arrested, like _ever_. I mean how is that even possible?”

“Probably means he’s good at stealing. Or he’s from another country.”

“No he’s from the US alright. And more specifically this city right here. He has a sister who lives in Star City while his dad, the only person who actually does have a criminal record in their family, is wanted for a string of robberies in Keystone.”

“Hold up, exactly how thorough of a background search have you done on this guy?”

“Too much, yet not enough. I’ve gotten a lot of personal information from his Facebook account like the fact that he only likes hot cocoa with mini marshmallows. But what I don’t have is any explanation for what he’s like as a criminal and I know he’s a criminal because I’ve actually seen him commit one just last night.”

“Then why isn’t he in handcuffs?”

“Right I’ll just put handcuffs on the guy with magic powers who could just freeze the cuffs off and escape with a flick of the wrist or something. I don’t have a clue of how to arrest this guy without him instantly getting out of it. I mean do you know how to arrest him? Because I sure as hell don’t.”

“Alright just calm down, take a deep breath, and tell me why exactly you’re so freaked out about this.”

 

Barry did as Joe told him to before speaking.

 

“Look, Joe, I know I shouldn’t be freaking out but how could I not? I mean before the Particle Accelerator exploded I thought magic was just a thing in fairytales. Now not only is it real but it’s something I have and that criminals have too. A man tried to steal jewels last night using ice powers. What’s next, a warlock with fire powers torching the bank?”

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but there’s a robbery going on down at the bank on third street. Joe get going,” Captain Singh said as he entered the room.

“Yes sir. See you later Barr,” Joe replied as he followed Singh out the door.

 

Meanwhile at the bank Leonard and Mick were waltzing into the back of the bank while the rest of the people in the building were frozen stiff.

 

“How’d you know how to do that, Boss?” Mick asked him.

“Not hard to figure out. Used it on my landlord by accident once. Now how’s about we get the money out of this joint, shall we?” Leonard asked in response as he froze the door to the safe before knocking it down.

“You read my mind,” Mick smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter down below! Comments are greatly appreciated!


	13. The Rematch

Leonard and Mick strolled into the safe and started looting all of the money into their bags.

 

“Why are you wearing that Boss?” Mick asked in regard to the parka and goggles Len was wearing.

“I cast a charm on us so that we won’t appear on camera but if any cops show up I’d rather they not be able to get a clear view of my face. Would’ve told you to wear a disguise too but number one, I know you don’t like costumes, and number two, you already have a criminal record, so I doubt you’d care about being seen as much.”

“Damn straight. Now let’s get out of here,” Mick said as they made their way to the exit only for the Flash to appear in their way.

“Ah let me guess. You must be the Flash,” Mick smirked before throwing a fireball sending the Flash flying backwards.

“And let me guess. You call yourself something like… Heatwave?” Barry guessed.

 

Mick barked out a laugh.

 

“Heatwave. I like it! Almost as much as I like roasting do-gooders like you,” Mick shouted as he threw more fireballs at Barry who dodged each attack.

“Careful Heatwave. One wrong move and you could lose your powers, remember?” Leonard reminded his partner.

“Oh right. Almost forgot.”

“Look you guys could make this easy for yourselves if you just put the money back where you found it. I might even let you guys go if you don’t try something like this again,” Barry said.

“You hear that Boss he says he’ll _let_ us go,” Mick chuckled with Leonard.

“Why don’t you make this easy for yourself kid and run along back to the CCPD where you came from,” Len said.

“CC- uh I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Barry replied.

“Oh don’t you Barry Allen? Did you really think Constantine wouldn’t give you up as easily as he gave me up? I knew you millennials were naïve but this is just ridiculous,” Leonard smirked.

“Yeah ha-ha-ha. Enough talk. You know if you don’t put the money back I’ll-”

“You’ll what?”

 

Then Barry shot out a blast of lightning, knocking Len and Mick back into a wall.

 

“Last chance Snart. You and your friend can put the money back and I’ll let you walk or I can just keep kicking your butt. Your choice.”

“Well then, I guess I choose- THIS!” Leonard said as he shot out a wave of ice sending Barry tumbling onto the floor.

 

Mick then blasted at Barry with shots of fire only for Barry to zap out of the way and off to the side. Barry countered with bolts of lightning that Leonard blocked with a wall of ice before pushing a blizzard back at him knocking him off his feet. Mick then used his fire powers to melt the ground beneath Barry’s feet causing him to sink down ankle deep like in quicksand before Leonard froze it back to a solid state.

 

“This was fun. Have a good day hero. See you around,” Leonard drawled as he strolled out of there.

“SNART!” Barry shouted as he tried to free his feet to no avail.

 

When Leonard and Mick stepped out of the bank they found themselves surrounded by police officers.

 

“FREEZE!” Joe shouted as he and the other officers pointed their guns at the pair of criminals.

“Well this is unfortunate. You remember the rules, right partner? No killing,” Leonard said to Mick.

“No killing,” Mick said before cracking his neck.

“Got it,” he added before shooting the police cars with fire causing them to explode startling the cops on the scene.

 

As the officers started firing their guns at them Leonard blocked their bullets with a wall of ice. Mick then melted it down as he sent out a literal heatwave causing the police to shield their eyes from the blinding heat. Leonard then used his ice powers to freeze the barrels of the officers’ guns so they couldn’t shoot them anymore. Leonard then started up a large and powerful blizzard making everything appear as a white fury. Meanwhile, Joe snuck past the chaos into the bank to check on Barry who he knew would’ve been there.

 

“Barry, you here?” Joe asked as he entered the building.

“Joe, over here!” Barry shouted as he tried to free his feet.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m stuck.”

“Why don’t you just turn into a lightning bolt or whatever and zap on out of there?”

“I forgot,” Barry said embarrassed by his own stupidity before doing as Joe suggested.

 

He then zoomed out of the building in a semi-corporeal/semi-electrical form knocking Leonard and Mick off their feet as he passed them.

 

“Damn it!” Leonard shouted as he got back to his feet.

“Thought that little trick could hold me?” Barry smirked.

“Thought it’d at least hold you off for a few minutes before you remembered you could turn into lightning.”

“Less talking, more frying!” Mick roared as he blasted at Barry with a raging inferno as Barry defended with a burst of lightning that kept Mick’s power at bay.

 

Leonard then joined the fray with his ice powers allowing Mick and himself to push Barry’s power back while the cops watched on in awe at what was happening. Barry quickly became overpowered and zipped out of the way before their combined powers could harm him. Before Barry could make a counterstrike, Leonard created an enormous wall of ice, hundreds of feet, through the middle of the road along its entire span, effectively blocking both the cops and Barry from reaching him and Mick.

 

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Leonard said turning to leave.

“Right behind ya Boss.”

 

The pair returned to Mick’s safehouse, since Leonard’s had been compromised, and found Sara waiting for them as she lounged on Mick’s couch reading a magazine.

 

“So, how was the heist?” she asked them.

“Worked out better than I thought it would. You know I could get used to this whole magical battle thing. Sure as hell a good work out,” Leonard answered as he picked up a beer bottle.

“So, what have you been up to?” he added after taking a sip.

“Well I’ve noticed these heists of yours take a bit of time and I get bored just sitting around waiting for you to get back, so I figured why not get a job.”

“You’re going to get a job?” Mick asked with an eyebrow raised as he got his own beer from the fridge.

“Yeah, even have an interview lined up at Saints and Sinners for the night shift. Should be fun.”

“Working the night shift at Saints and Sinners, dealing with the seriously drunk boozehounds who make rather unsavory passes at anything with nice eyes and a firm ass? You and I have very different ideas of fun,” Leonard teased.

“Ahh, don’t be such a stick in the mud. I’m sure you and I can have lots of fun together,” Sara teased stealing Leonard’s beer from his hands and taking a sip.

“So don’t be jealous of some drunken pricks at a sleazy bar. You know I’ll always be yours,” she smiled before patting him on the cheek and walking away with a sway of her hips that Leonard watched almost in a trance.

“I thought you said you two weren’t a thing,” Mick remarked.

“We aren’t,” Leonard retorted.

“Sure looks like it though.”

“Shut up Mick.”

“Whatever you say Boss. Whatever you say,” Mick said as he continued to drink his beer.

 

Later as the news aired a report about the people with powers robbing the bank a man developed a smirk on his face as he watched Leonard and Mick on the screen from a bar in Keystone.

 

“So, my boy has powers now,” the man chuckled as he recognized Leonard in spite of the disguise.

“Sounds like I just hit the jackpot,” he smiled devilishly as he downed his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter down below!


	14. The Charity Gala

A few weeks passed, and Leonard had pulled off a couple more heists with Mick without getting caught. Even in spite of Barry’s interference. Then came one day while Leonard was having a drink at Saints and Sinners, where Sara had taken up bartending, that Barry decided to show his ugly mug.

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Flash. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Snart drawled.

“Just came to let you know that your days of stealing are numbered Snart. I’ve been gathering plenty of evidence to put you away lately and believe me when I say that I will put you away if I have to. You mark my words,” Barry replied.

“That so? And why exactly are you telling me this?”

“Because on that last heist you pulled you used your powers to save an innocent kid when mine almost hit him by accident. There’s good in you, Snart. I can tell. I’m telling you all this because I want to give you the chance to stop stealing things and just live a normal life. You stop stealing and I’ll let this go. You won’t ever hear from me again.”

“Tempting as it would be to get rid of you, I like stealing, and more to the point normal is exceedingly boring. But thanks for the warning Allen. I’ll be sure to keep it in mind.”

“Suit yourself Snart. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Barry said as he got up to leave.

 

Sara then came over to wipe the counter off.

 

“What was that about?” she asked him.

“Allen’s got evidence to put me away, figured that warning me about that little detail would convince me to go straight.”

“Did it?”

“Hell no. But it did give me an idea for a heist to pull.”

“Do tell.”

“The police station’s hosting a charity event to bring in more funding for law enforcement. It’d be the perfect excuse to sneak in there and steal away the evidence while the cops are all focused on the party.”

“Sounds like a good idea if not totally risky trying to steal evidence from under the noses of a bunch of cops.”

“It is. One small hitch with my plan though. I’ll need a date if I’m not going to stick out like a sore thumb and tip Barry off that I’m up to something.”

“I could do it. I could be your date. It’d give me a chance to wear that one dress I bought last week.”

“Perfect. Be ready by eight o’clock tomorrow night. We’ll get in, get the evidence, and get out. Easy peezy lemon squeezy,” Leonard said as he sipped on his drink.

 

The following night Leonard, dressed in a nice grey suit with a blue tie, waited on Sara as she got ready.

 

“Come on, we’re going to be late!” he called out to her from the front door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she said as she came into the living room.

 

Leonard’s jaw dropped. Sara was wearing a stunning low-cut sapphire blue dress with a long slit up the length of her leg to about halfway up her left thigh and the open back cutting down to just above the waistline. Her hair was done up in a bun with a small curl framing either side of her face, her makeup was done to perfection with ruby red lipstick and a lightly painted gold eyeshadow.

 

“So, how do I look?” she asked with a smile.

 

Leonard had no response as he looked her over with his eyes moving slowly over her body.

 

“That good huh?”

“Uh- wha- uh we should- we should go. Now,” Leonard said as he finally regained the ability to speak pulling his arm around Sara’s as they left for the charity event.

 

They arrived at the precinct only a few minutes late to its start and quickly moved to the punch table where they soon encountered Barry Allen.

 

“Snart, what are you doing here? And with your Familiar no less.”

“What, can’t a guy show his friend a good time? Sara’s been working so hard at the bar lately I figured she deserved a night out for herself,” Leonard smirked.

“Right, you know just because she’s an animal of some kind doesn’t mean you have to treat her like she’s your pet Snart.”

“She’s not my-” Leonard started to say before Sara put her hand up.

“I got this,” Sara said before leaning over to whisper into Barry’s ear causing a horrified expression to grow on the man’s face.

“I’ll uh- I’ll just be… over… here. So,” Barry said awkwardly as he walked away with a wave.

“What’d you say to him?” Leonard asked her.

“I told him I was very poisonous snake and that if he didn’t leave us alone I’d turn back into my true form and bite him,” Sara replied taking a sip from her punch.

 

Leonard laughed at her response before holding out his hand.

 

“Care to dance? We are supposed to be blending in.”

“I don’t know how.”

“That’s okay, nobody really does. All dancing really is these days is just two people holding each other close and swaying to music. Very easy. So, you in or what?”

“Fine, but don’t complain when I step on your toes,” she said taking his hand as he led her to the dancefloor.

 

They both swayed to the slow music with Leonard’s hand resting on Sara’s lower back and her hand resting over his heart while their other hands interconnected with each other.

 

“This is nice. We should do this more often,” Sara said.

“Dancing? Sure. There are some clubs around the area we could go to. Have to warn you though they don’t play slow music often, so you’d probably have to actually dance there.”

“That’s fine. I just meant that we should go out more often and do something fun like this. I mean I know this is more work than play but still. I like spending time with you.”

“I like spending time with you too,” he smiled at her.

 

They continued to sway to the music and just as Leonard was ready to slip away for the evidence they came for Sara rested her head on his chest making him forget what they were here for. There was something oddly pleasant about the whole thing in Leonard’s opinion. Something comforting and happy and nothing like he’d ever experienced in his life before. He rested his head atop of hers and sighed, enjoying her company. Then Captain Singh clinked a fork against his glass to begin a speech thanking everyone for coming to the event, bringing Leonard out of his daze.

 

“Come on, we have to get the evidence,” Leonard said as he pulled away from Sara’s embrace.

“Right, let’s go,” Sara replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	15. One Hell of a Thief

Leonard led Sara by the hand out of the room where the charity event was being held and down the hall toward where Barry’s lab was hoping that they would find the evidence there. Then suddenly they heard a sound and the next thing Leonard knew Sara was pushing him up against a wall and pressing her lips against his. After getting over the initial shock, Leonard melted into the kiss, closing his eyes as he wrapped his hands around her back to hold her while she used hers to pull his head down to her.

 

The kiss, he found, was one of the best he’s ever had. Her lips were soft and pliable, her tongue knew exactly what it was doing. The kiss was so good he forgot what they were doing for a moment and became oblivious to the footsteps that passed by until Sara pulled away from him with his lips trying to follow back to recapture her mouth to no avail as she turned to look over her shoulder at the person who had been exiting the nearby restroom.

 

“Okay, he’s gone. Sorry about that but I figured it would work best as an excuse for what we’re doing over here,” she said to him.

“Hm? Oh yeah, yeah, right. Let’s go,” he replied as he tried to come back to reality.

 

They walked into Barry’s lab after Leonard used his magic to disable the security cameras and started looking through every file and note they could find to try and find the evidence Barry was talking about.

 

“Oh come on, where is it?” Leonard grumbled to himself.

“Maybe Barry lied. Maybe he doesn’t have any evidence on you,” Sara suggested as she pulled down a roll on a white board.

“Or maybe he does. Check this out,” Sara added.

 

Leonard came over and looked at a web of notes and personal records pertaining to him and his family all of which seemed to help link him to several robberies he’s pulled over the past few years. This was it. This was the evidence they had come for. Now all they had to do was get rid of it.

 

“Stand back. _Etargetnisid_!” Leonard shouted causing the evidence to turn to dust in an instant.

“You’re getting good at that,” Sara smiled at him.

“Thanks. Now just in case he has anything on this computer of his, _esare lla selif gniniatrep ot em_!” he incanted causing the computer to spark and mildly explode.

“Or not,” Sara teased.

“Well that’s one way to do it. Come on let’s get out of here,” he said taking her by the hand again and leading her out of the lab.

 

They then headed down the corridor where they encountered yet another person leaving a bathroom at which point Sara once again pulled Leonard in for a kiss, this time with her pressed up against the wall. The kiss was just as good if not better than the last one and Leonard would have to admit that he was starting to really enjoy kissing her.

 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re an amazing kisser?” he asked as they pulled apart.

“Nope actually I’ve never kissed anybody before but good to know for the future,” she smiled as she walked away from him as he reached up to touch his lips that felt all tingly from the kiss.

“Wait, you’ve never kissed anyone before?”

“Well duh. I mean I’ve been a bird my whole life. Birds don’t have lips to kiss with. By the way you’re not so bad yourself.”

“Well thank you, I’ve had practice.”

“With who?”

“Different marks I’ve had to manipulate for a job to work out.”

“Anyone you kissed that you actually liked?”

“Just one. There was this girl back when I was 15 and fresh out of juvie. First crush I ever had. One night I went to this party she was going to. Only reason I was invited was because as a delinquent I was able to get my hands on some beer. Anyway as the party went on everyone decided it’d be a good idea to play spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on you get to spend seven minutes in heaven with them in a closet. She spun, and it landed on me. Next thing I know we’re in a closet and she’s kissing me and at first, I actually liked it because of how much I liked her then I noticed how bad of a kisser she was and that put an end to the crush pretty fast. Guess she must’ve liked it though considering she started coming around flirting with me whereas before she pretended I didn’t even exist.”

“Yikes, that sounds bad.”

“It was but trust me I’ve had worse things happen in my life than a lousy kiss.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay. You know it’s getting kind of late. You want to head back home?”

“Home?”

“Yeah home. Why, did you want to go somewhere else like another bar or a club or-”

“No, no, it’s just… you called it home. Before you’ve only ever called it an apartment. What changed?” she asked him.

 

What did change, he wondered. Was it the fact that he wasn’t all alone in the apartment every day? Was it having someone to talk to over breakfast? Was it every movie night where they would just sit and watch something from Netflix while Sara rested her head on his shoulder? Was it sharing a bed with Sara because every time a storm came up she’d have nightmares and need to cuddle? Or was it a combination of all the little things that seemed to brighten up his day and make life just a little bit better?

 

“I don’t know,” he replied after a moment.

“Guess it’s just the little things,” he shrugged.

“Hmm. Come on, let’s go home,” she smiled at him as she stood up from her chair.

 

He followed her out of the bar and soon arrived back at the apartment laughing about a joke Sara heard at work the other night that she forgot to tell him about. The laughing quickly ceased as Leonard found his wrist suddenly encased by some antique looking cuff and Sara was hit over the head by the butt of a gun. Leonard pushed the assailant up against a wall and was horrified to see who it was.

 

“Dad?” he said in shock.

“Hello son. Miss me?” Lewis smiled at him.

“Not even once. Now get out of my home!” Leonard snarled at him.

“I think not. Now let me go,” Lewis said causing the cuff on Leonard’s wrist to glow forcing him to release his grip on his old man.

“What the hell?”

“Like it? After seeing you and that dumb friend of yours on the news a few weeks ago I started looking for any sort of explanation for your powers. Found out it was magic and then I found this little trinket. Forces any warlock or witch who wears it to obey the commands given to them by the person who put it on them in the first place,” Lewis said to Leonard’s dismay.

 

He hated doing what his father told him when he was a kid. Obeying him now just made his skin crawl.

 

“Now, let’s get started, shall we?” Lewis added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	16. Father and Son Time

Sara awoke later on the floor of the apartment with a splitting headache wondering what the hell happened to Leonard before calling Mick for help. Meanwhile, Leonard was pouring over blueprints with his father, Lewis.

 

“Remind me again why you talked me into looking at the damn blueprints?” Lewis asked him.

“Because simply having magic isn’t enough to properly pull off a heist at least it isn’t when one is severely unskilled at it. In case you didn’t know I haven’t had a whole lot of time to perfect this particular craft,” Leonard drawled.

“Witchcraft. Sounds preposterous just saying it. If I hadn’t seen you on TV with my own two eyes I wouldn’t have believed it.”

“Wish you didn’t believe it,” Leonard muttered.

“What was that boy?” Lewis sneered.

“Nothing pops just thinking to myself about how we’re going to pull this off. The Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond is rather well-guarded. Not surprising considering that it’s even more valuable than the Hope Diamond. You really sure you want to steal this particular jewel? I can get you something else.”

“You saying I did a piss-poor job at turning you into a thief and that you can’t steal it?”

“No, what I’m saying is that with this stupid cuff restricting me I’m not exactly going to be on top of my game. So tell me _dad_ , why exactly do you want this one? Why would you really risk going back to prison for one lousy rock?”

“Because that lousy rock is going to make me one rich bastard.”

“With an emphasis on bastard,” Leonard muttered under his breath.

 

Lewis than held up his hand closing it tightly as the cuff on Leonard’s wrist started to glow a bright red. Leonard then began to gasp for air as he fell onto the floor reaching to his neck as if he were choking. Lewis relaxed his grip making the cuff stop glowing and allowing Leonard to breathe again.

 

“Don’t bad mouth me boy. You don’t know what that little trinket on your wrist can allow me to do to you. So if you value your worthless life I suggest you shut up and do as you’re told! UNDERSTAND?!” Lewis screamed as Leonard still struggled for breath.

“I asked you a question. Do you understand?!” Lewis growled as he once again made the cuff glow red and choke Leonard.

“Yes. Sir,” Leonard choked out before Lewis released his hold on Leonard giving him the chance to breathe properly.

“Good. Now if you’re done looking at those blueprints we’ve got a diamond to steal.”

 

Mick arrives at the apartment later to check Snart’s security tapes.

 

“I can’t believe he had a security system set up in this place and he didn’t tell me,” Sara muttered.

“I can’t believe he still uses ArseneLupin3 as his passcode,” Mick remarked as he checks the tapes.

“Holy shit,” he said in shock as he watches Lewis on the screen.

“What?” Sara asked.

“That’s Lewis, Snart’s old man.”

“Leonard’s father took him?”

“Looks like.”

“That bastard. What’s that he’s putting on Leonard’s wrist?”

“Don’t know but from the looks of it, it seems to be controlling Snart. Must be magic or something.”

“I’m calling Constantine. If anyone would know what do about that charm, it’s him.”

 

Sara took out her phone and dialed Constantine’s number.

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t come to the phone right now as I am battling hellish creatures in an alternate dimension at the moment or I’ve pissed off one of the angels again and am trying to escape heavenly wrath. Either way, please leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to you when I can,” Constantine’s voicemail said before a beep sounded through Sara’s phone.

“Dammit!” Sara sighed.

“Nice phone. Guess Snart likes buying you shiny things,” Mick remarked as he noticed the shiny chrome case of Sara’s phone.

“So?”

“Nothing. Just didn’t realize you were his pet is all.”

“I’m not Leonard’s pet. I’m his friend.”

“Yeah a friend who he spoils. Don’t try to say that he doesn’t because I know he does. If you ain’t his pet, then you’re his girlfriend. Nobody spoils someone who’s just a friend.”

“Shut up, Mick. Now come on, we’ve got to go save Leonard,” Sara said as she marched out of the room.

“Right behind ya,” Mick grumbled before sneaking back to steal a beer from Leonard’s fridge.

“MICK!” Sara shouted from the hallway outside the apartment.

“Coming,” Mick said after taking a sip of the beer.

 

Leonard and his father arrived at the museum where the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond was and set to work at stealing it.

 

“Alright son, make me proud,” Lewis said as they came up to a room full of lasers.

“Like I care,” Leonard snarked as he used his magic to freeze the lasers solid before passing through them.

“You want to give me a hand with this or do you just want to watch?” he asked his dad once he had come up to the case the diamond resided in.

“Case is more bulletproof than plexiglass. Couldn’t do anything to it if I wanted. But you and that magic of yours.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re setting me up to take the fall like how it went down when I got sentenced to juvie?”

“Just shut up and open the damn-” Lewis started to snarl before being knocked on his ass and out cold by a blur of lightning.

“Hello, Flash,” Leonard drawled as he greeted the other warlock.

“Snart. Who’s your friend?” Barry asked.

“Not friend, father. Believe me there’s a _big_ difference. Now why don’t you just zap on back home and stay out of this little…” Leonard said drawing out the last word.

“Family outing,” he finished.

“Can’t do that Snart. And by the way so not happy that you stole all my evidence on you,” Barry replied.

“No worries, once my old man’s through using me like a puppet on strings you’ll probably have a ton more evidence to put me away.”

“What are you talking about?” Barry asked.

 

Leonard then held up his wrist showing the enchanted bling.

 

“He’s using a charm on you. Hold still. Let me get it-” Barry said as he attempted to take the cuff off of Leonard’s wrist only to be knocked back by a shockwave of mystical energy rendering the warlock unconscious.

“You really think it would be that easy?” Lewis asked as he came to.

“Was hoping,” Leonard replied.

“No such luck son. That handy little bracelet won’t come off until I’ve decided I’m done with you or when I’m dead. And you and I both know that you can’t kill me. So suck it up and get used to following my orders again because you’re not getting out of this so easily. Got it?”

“Yeah. I got it,” Leonard sighed in disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below! I apologize for taking so long with posting this chapter, I've had so much homework to do that I had to put this on the back-burner for awhile. Forgive me?


	17. Free of the Father

“You sure this tracking spell is going to work?” Sara asked Mick as they followed a sentient light down a street.

“Should. Least if that spell book Snart let me borrow is right,” Mick replied as they came up to the museum.

“Museum,” he added as he waved his hand putting out the light.

“Lewis must have Len working on a heist. Let’s go,” Sara replied as she headed inside.

“Right behind ya. And be careful. You don’t know what Lewis Snart is capable of.”

“I’ve seen Len’s scars. I know exactly what he’s capable of.”

 

They headed through the museum, finding the guards in a paralyzed state.

 

“You’ve seen his scars? How? He doesn’t show ‘em to anybody.”

“I walked in on him in the shower once.”

“Really? What’d ya think?” Mick asked with a smirk.

“Firm abs, tone muscle, nice ass, big dick. Why, you looking to get in his pants or something?” Sara responded with a raised brow and a smirk.

“Hell no, I was just trying to figure out what your guys’ deal is. I mean you both say you’re just friends but then you go and talk about him like that, makes me wonder what’s really going on.”

“Just because I don’t like him like that doesn’t mean I can’t find him attractive. Now shut up, I hear something,” Sara said as they turned down a hall.

 

They glanced around the corner to find Leonard using his magic on the case containing the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond.

 

“How much longer is this going to take?” Lewis complained.

“Shh! _Dna kcolnu eht esac os that ew yam ekat eht dnomaid!_ Okay, that should do it,” Leonard replied before pulling off the glass case and grabbing the diamond.

“Excellent. Now let’s get out of here before that pest in the red suit wakes up,” Lewis replied as Len tossed him the diamond.

“You’re not going anywhere. At least not with Leonard you’re not,” Sara said as she stepped out with a gun aimed at Lewis as Mick followed behind her with a flame in hand.

“You’re that girl from my son’s apartment,” Lewis replied before turning to Leonard.

“You’ve got good taste son. Kill them,” Lewis said as he turned for the exit.

“I’m sorry,” Leonard said as he held out his hand.

 

Leonard then shot out a blast of ice as Mick returned with fire. Sara followed after Lewis as Mick and Len continued to trade blows with their magic. She fired off at Lewis who ducked before pulling his own gun and shooting at her. She ducked behind a corner to avoid the bullets.

 

“You’ve got a lot of spunk. I can see why my boy likes you,” Lewis called out.

“Yeah well I can see why he hates your guts,” Sara replied.

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know you’re the kind of asshole who hurts his kids because he’s so angry with his pathetically worthless life that he takes it out on the only good things that have ever come from it.”

“SHUT UP!” Lewis roared as he fired at her again.

 

Meanwhile, Len managed to dodge Mick’s flames and get in a good shot incapacitating his friend. He then walked out of the room toward where his father and Sara were trading shots. Lewis managed to hit Sara’s shoulder causing her to fall to the ground. As she got up she was grabbed by Leonard who pushed her against a wall.

 

“I’m so sorry Sara,” he said to her as he held her by the throat.

“What are you waiting for? Finish her off so we can get the hell out of here,” Lewis sneered.

 

Leonard’s arms started to shake as he tried to fight his father’s orders causing the cuff on his wrist to glow orange and start to burn.

 

“Stop wasting my time and end her already! Stupid boy can’t you do anything right?” Lewis growled as he squeezed his hand turning the cuff red making Len start to choke as he backed off of Sara.

“Clearly I didn’t teach you well eno-” Lewis started to say before a gun went off and he was hit right in the heart.

 

He turned to see Sara standing there with her gun aimed at him and her eyes wide with surprise at her own actions. She snapped out if it and quickly remarked…

 

“Len told me you were stupid. Wasn’t kidding. Should’ve known better than to choose hurting your son over having him kill me.”

 

Lewis then collapsed to the ground as the cuff came off Leonard’s wrist and he took in a deep breath. Sara walked over to him and held out her hand.

 

“You- you saved me,” Leonard said in shock.

“Of course,” Sara said as she pulled him to his feet.

 

Leonard looked down at his father’s dead body then back to Sara’s face before placing a hand on her cheek.

 

“You saved me,” he repeated with a teary-eyed smile.

 

He started to lean in when suddenly Barry zapped, having finally regained consciousness.

 

“Alright, hold it right… there,” Barry shouted before taking in the sight.

“What happened?” he added.

“Nothing you need to worry about Flash. Now why don’t you run along back to the precinct where you came from and we’ll all just leave and forget this ever happened?” Leonard replied.

“You really think I’m going to do that?” Barry asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Nope,” Leonard replied before shooting Barry, freezing him to the nearest wall.

“Come on, let’s get Mick and get out of here. I could use a drink,” Sara said to Len.

“You could use a drink? What about me? After all the crap Lewis pulled tonight I could use about ten.”

 

Sara laughed at that comment.

 

“Come on. First drink’s on me,” she said.

 

Leonard stared in awe as Sara walked past him toward Mick. He had never had someone protect him from his father before. Not even Mick had done that. But she did. She saved him. That was more compassion than he had ever expected to come from anyone in his life. He was very glad to see that he was wrong. Yet there was something more in what he was feeling than just relief. It was… it was… What was it? He couldn’t pinpoint the exact feeling, but it was a good feeling and one he would definitely identify later when he got home. For now he decided to just push it down and help Sara wake Mick up, so they could head out to Saints and Sinners for drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	18. Fantasies

Leonard laid in bed and opened his eyes to see Sara on top of him… naked.

 

“Sara? What- what are you-” he began to ask.

“Shhhhhh,” Sara said pressing a finger to his lips.

“Just let me take care of you,” she added before pressing her lips to his in a slow, loving kiss.

“What are you doing here, Sara? Why are you naked?”

“Why are you naked?” Sara retorted causing Leonard to look down and see that he wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“It’s alright Len. Just let me take care of you. Let me make you happy,” she said with a kiss as she ran her hands across his bare chest.

“You want to be happy, don’t you?” she asked as she pressed a kiss to his jawline.

“Yes. I- I want to be happy,” he sighed as he ran a hand through Sara’s hair.

“Then just relax and let me make you very, very happy,” she replied as she slid onto his cock and kissed him fiercely.

 

He moaned into her mouth allowing her tongue to enter as she began to grind into him.

 

“Are you happy Len?” she purred.

“Yes. I’m- I’m very happy. Don’t stop. Don’t- _ohhhh_!” he moaned as Sara ran her hands all the way down his torso.

“This feels good, doesn’t it Len? You like feeling good?”

“Yes. I like feeling good. I love feeling good. Don’t stop,” he continued to moan as Sara continued to pleasure him.

“Just a little more Len. You’re almost there. Soon you’ll see just how happy I can make you,” she whispered into his ear as she brought him closer to his edge.

“You do- you make me so happy Sara. You make me so happy I- I- _ohhhh_!” he moaned before a loud buzzing noise woke him up.

 

He reached over and hit the snooze button angrily for waking him up from his amazing dream, groaning from the hard-on he developed in his sleep. He definitely needed a cold shower after a dream like that. Not that it was a new thing. It had been almost a week since the incident with his father and ever since Sara saved him he’s been dreaming of nothing but her. He wanted her, and he didn’t know how to stop wanting her. She was everything he dreamt of, everything he thought of. How he could still manage to look her in the eye after dreams like that he had no idea.

 

After a long, cold shower he got dressed and joined Sara in the kitchen to see she had already made coffee.

 

“Morning. Sleep well?” she asked passing him a mug.

“Yeah, I uh I slept great,” he replied as he started to drink his coffee to try and hide whatever blush he feared might be creeping up upon his cheeks.

“Perfect, means you’ll be well-rested and have enough energy for hiking to the campsite later.”

“Yeah remind me again how you talked me into going camping?”

“Connecting with nature helps one to align with the forces that magic is derived from which means that it’ll help with your powers.”

“Right. Yeah still don’t believe that’s true.”

“Then why are we going camping today?” she smirked.

“I don’t know,” he lied, knowing exactly the reason.

 

When Sara asked to go camping she pouted at his initial refusal and just the look on her face made him go weak at the knees. He caved and said yes just to make her happy, just to see that warm and bright smile on her face. God, he loved her smile. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing about her. Smiles were special. They were unique to each person, not even twins had the same smile. They weren’t truly a physical feature but rather a reflection of one’s spirit, and Sara’s spirit was stunning. She was truly someone special. The fact that he had her in his life in any way was some sort of a miracle.

 

He tried not to stare at her as they set up their campsite in the woods later that day, instead focusing on pitching the tent. But hard as he try he couldn’t help but sneak a glance at her every now and again, especially when she was bending down to arrange a pile of sticks for their fire pit.

 

“Everything looks good so far. I’m going for a hike. Care to join me?” she asked him.

“No, you go right ahead. I’ll just stay here and make sure raccoons don’t steal our food,” Leonard replied hoping that putting some distance between them would help him get out of his head.

“Suit yourself,” Sara shrugged.

 

Sara then headed out down the trail while Leonard practiced with his ice powers a bit. About an hour passed and Leonard was starting to wonder where Sara was. He didn’t think she’d be gone this long, so he went off down the trail to go and find her.

 

“Sara. Sara. Sara!” Leonard called out.

“Down here!” Sara shouted back from a bit away.

 

Leonard approached and saw that Sara had fallen off a small cliff and hurt her leg.

 

“Sara, what happened?” he asked as he rushed down to help her.

“I was running, and I slipped on some mud, started rolling down a hill and fell off the ledge there. Ow, I think my leg’s broken,” Sara groaned as she held her leg.

“Hold still. _Laeh_ ,” Leonard said healing the leg instantly.

“There, that should be better.”

“Feels better. Thanks,” Sara replied rubbing her now healed leg.

“No problem. Now I’m just a little confused here. Why didn’t you just turn into a bird when you were falling so that you wouldn’t hit the ground?”

“Because I couldn’t,” she replied quietly.

“You couldn’t? What do you mean you couldn’t?” Len asked with confusion.

“You know how if a sorcerer kills someone they lose their magic because they’re no longer connected to the natural forces of the world?”

“Yeah?”

“Well when a Familiar kills someone in human form they lose their connection to those same forces which causes them to lose their Familiar abilities. I can’t change back. I’m a human now- forever.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry Sara.”

“Don’t be. I knew this would happen if I killed Lewis. Besides I was never happy with my bird form anyway. You know with the white feathers and all.”

“Still, I mean you gave up such a big part of who you are just because my father was an ass and tried to make me kill you. If you didn’t know me then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Hey, this isn’t your fault. I mean yes I killed Lewis to save your life but that doesn’t make it your fault.”

“You killed him… to save me?”

“You sound surprised.”

“I kind of figured you did it because if he started to control me again you’d wind up dead.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Cursed bracelet or not there was no way you were going to kill me. Now how’s about we head back to-” Sara started to say before being cut off by Leonard crashing his lips to hers in a tender kiss as he framed her face with his hands.

 

The kiss was wonderful. It was even better than the ones before it. Her lips were so soft and supple, there wasn’t a better feeling in the-

 

“ _Len?_ Len!” Sara said snapping him out of his fantasy.

“You coming?” she asked him as she stood up from where she had fallen.

“Oh uh yeah, right behind you,” he said as he got up to follow her.

 

If he kept having fantasies like this Len was sure he was going to lose his mind with desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	19. Domestic Bliss

It was a lazy afternoon and Sara was sitting in the living room watching a news story about the Flash stopping a pair of brothers called “the Weather Wizards”, warlocks who seemed to have power over air and water respectively, from robbing a bank. Meanwhile, Leonard was in the kitchen preparing a couple mugs of hot cocoa because for some odd reason it seemed to be getting colder outside. Hell, it was even starting to snow.

 

“I’m freezing. What the hell’s wrong with the weather?” Sara asked as she got up to turn up the heating.

“No idea. Though if I had to guess I’d say someone was using some sort of ice magic,” Leonard replied as he passed Sara a mug, earning a raised eyebrow.

“Not me! I swear I have nothing to do with this,” he added.

“Uh-huh,” Sara said unconvinced as Leonard took a seat beside her.

“Anything good on?” he asked her.

“Not really. Netflix has some good options. People at work keep telling me I’ve got to start binge watching Orange is the New Black. Care to watch it with me?” Sara asked as she started up the Netflix queue.

“Sure. Though if you ask me Stranger Things is by far better.”

“That’s because you’re a huge sci-fi nerd at heart and don’t even try to deny it. You and I both know you’re dying to see that new Star Wars movie that’s coming out.”

“True. I’m just glad the new movies are turning out better than the prequel trilogy did.”

“Were the prequels really that bad? Every time I ask someone what were the best and worst Star Wars movies they all say ‘whatever you do, don’t watch the prequels’. Like, seriously what is so bad about them?”

“Three words. Jar Jar Binks.”

“Hmm,” Sara replied while leaning into Len as the show started.

 

Leonard looked down at Sara with a smile on his face. Is this what was known as domestic bliss? He was so content to just sit there with her, drinking hot cocoa and watching Netflix like normal people. In truth he’s never had normal, not even before gaining magic. All he’s ever had is one heist to plan after the other and trying to avoid his father at all costs. But ever since Sara entered his life he’s started to learn how to appreciate the little things like a certain little bird’s head leaned up against his chest, the way she laughs at a particularly funny joke in the show they’re watching, or the cute little chocolate mustache she gets when the cocoa catches on her lip. He laughs at the sight.

 

“What?” Sara asked.

“Nothing. It’s just you’ve got a little-” Leonard said as he brushed away the chocolatey drink with his thumb.

 

His eyes glanced down at her lips and suddenly it was as if he couldn’t breathe. He found himself leaning toward her despite his better judgment. If it weren’t for a sudden knock on the door he would’ve done something really, really stupid.

 

“I’ll uh I’ll get that,” he said excusing himself to go check the door only to find Barry Allen on the other side.

“Hello Flash. To what do I owe the displeasure?” Leonard remarked.

“I take it you’ve noticed the storm outside?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, what of it? You don’t think I’m responsible for it, do you?”

“No. Actually I know exactly who’s responsible. It’s a friend of mine, she has the same elemental powers you do only when I was dealing with the Mardon brothers they tracked me back to the la- place where I meet my friend and when she tried to protect me they cursed her so that her powers wouldn’t be under her control for a while. We’ve tried everything to fix it but nothing’s worked so instead we were hoping that maybe you could use your powers to counteract hers and stop the storm?” Barry explained.

“Fine, but just for the record you owe me Flash,” Leonard sighed with an eyeroll.

“How bout I don’t have you and your Familiar arrested for the murder of your dad and we call it even?”

“I’d hardly call it murder, more like self defense seeing as how he was using that little charm bracelet to choke me.”

“Your dad-” Barry started to ask, somewhat surprised that Leonard’s father would do that to him.

“Goodbye Flash,” Leonard said, slamming the door on him.

“So you going to fix this storm or not?” Sara asked him as she pulled a blanket around herself.

“Yeah. Of course you and I both know I’m still not that good at my powers, so it could take a while for it to fully work,” he said, lying as he came up with a potentially stupid idea.

 

He couldn’t help it though, the thought of him and Sara having the chance to cuddle together under that blanket was too damn irresistible. He slid under the blanket as he reclaimed his seat beside Sara. Just as before she leaned her head against his shoulder, only this time she also placed a hand over his chest. He hoped to God she couldn’t feel his heart racing beneath her palm. He reached his hand up tentatively to hold hers and sighed with relief when she didn’t pull away.

 

Leonard found himself resting his head upon Sara’s and idly caressing his thumb across her knuckles. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable. He lost himself in Sara’s embrace so much so that he didn’t even realize how much time had passed until Sara asked about dinner.

 

“Dinner?” he asked.

“You do realize it’s almost seven, right?” she pointed out.

“It is?” he asked as he turned his head toward the clock.

“Huh, it is. What do you want, Chinese, pizza?” Leonard asked as he got up to get his phone.

“How about Thai food? I could go for some Tom Yum Goong.”

“Sounds like a plan. Though I don’t know how you can stand to eat that stuff. Bit too spicy for my taste,” he replied as he dialed their favorite Thai restaurant.

“That’s because you’re a total wimp when it comes to spice. Come on, it’s not even that spicy,” Sara retorted as Leonard ordered their food.

“Yes, it is and I’m not a wimp.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Take that back.”

“Make me.”

 

Leonard then marched over to where Sara was sitting on the couch and began tickling her.

 

“Stop! Sto-op that tickles!” Sara laughed.

“That’s the point. Now are you going to take it back?” Leonard asked with a smile as he continued to torment Sara with tickles.

“N- never!”

“Suit yourself,” Leonard smirked before moving his hands to a particular sensitive spot in Sara’s side.

“Stop it! Stop it! I have to pee! Seriously Snart I have to pee,” she said before squirming out from under Leonard to head to the bathroom.

“Fine but when you get back you are taking back what you said about me being a wimp,” he called after her.

“Keep dreaming!” she shouted back at him.

 

Leonard chuckled and shook his head. He didn’t know how his life turned into this but there wasn’t a single chance in hell he was ever going to regret that it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	20. "Grow a pair already!"

It had been almost six months since becoming a warlock and since meeting Sara and Leonard was the happiest he had been in a long time. He didn’t think he could get any happier. Then he opened the door to his apartment.

 

“SURPRISE!” Sara, Mick, and Lisa shouted as he turned on the lights to see streamers and balloons scattered around the apartment along with a ‘Happy Birthday Len!’ party banner hoisted above the kitchen peninsula.

“Happy Birthday Lenny,” Lisa added.

“What’s all this?” Leonard asked them.

“Surprise party. Sara talked us into it,” Mick answered.

“Well when I heard you hadn’t celebrated your birthday ever I figured it was about time you got the chance to have someone throw you a party,” Sara mentioned as she put a party hat on Leonard’s head.

“So, what do you think? Is the hat too much? I wasn’t sure if-” she added.

“It’s great Sara, thank you. I- I really appreciate it,” Leonard smiled at her.

“Hey it’s the least I could do. I mean after all you are basically my best friend.”

 

He smiled at that comment even if he wished they could be more than friends. Still, the fact that she would call him her _best_ friend meant a lot to him. Hell the fact that she had thrown him a birthday party at all meant a lot to him, especially since even he forgot it was today.

 

“Hey, still here big bro,” Lisa reminded him, pulling his attention away from Sara.

“Lise, good to see. You come all the way up here just for little old me?” he asked with a hug.

“You’re not old. Well, no, actually I take that back I mean you are 44 now, right?”

“Ha ha very funny sis.”

“Nuff talking, let’s eat. We got a whole buffet of the best beer and takeout in town and I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not let it go to waste,” Mick interrupted.

“The food or the booze?” Sara asked.

“Booze duh. Though the food’ not half bad either,” Mick replied.

“Jesus, you guys got this much just for the four of us? Might be overdoing it a bit don’t you think?” Leonard asked as he saw his kitchen filled with two large pepperoni pizzas fried chicken buckets, and Chinese and Thai takeout containers stuffed with general tso’s chicken, sticky rice, egg rolls, lo mein, sweet and sour chicken, crab rangoon, pad thai, tom yum goong, and various stir fries.

“With how much Mick can eat in one sitting? I’m actually worried we might not have gotten enough,” Lisa replied earning a laugh from her big brother.

“Here, got you your favorite egg rolls,” Sara said passing him one of his favorite Chinese foods in the world.

“Thanks Sara,” he said before dipping his egg roll in some of the sweet and sour sauce and taking a bite out of it.

“Mm, you do know me well,” he smirked at her.

 

The four of them then started to dig in to the feast of fast food in the living room while Lisa relayed to them the story of her latest bar brawl to everyone’s amusement. Leonard was proud of his little sister for being able to handle herself in a fight yet with her being so far away in Star City he still worried for her and her safety. It was one thing when she was younger and still living in town where he could protect her, now she lived in a whole other state where he wasn’t there to watch her back and keep her safe. Now she was a strong, independent, young woman who could look out for herself.

 

He hadn’t really realized until now just how much she had grown up over the years, just as he hadn’t realized how fast he went from being totally independent and having almost nobody in his life to co-existing with another person, living with them in a shared space, and relying on them for comfort and for joy. Small things to some but for someone who never had any sort of easy-going pleasures in life they were things he couldn’t possibly take for granted, no matter how small.

 

“Hey Len, you’ve got a little sauce right about- here let me get it,” Sara said as she pointed to her lip in the same spot that Len had sweet and sour sauce on his own before reaching across to wipe it off earning a small smile from the old crook.

“Thanks. What would I do without you?” he asked.

“Clean yourself up,” Sara teased.

 

Leonard gave a small laugh at that, causing Lisa to squint her eyes as she started to notice how friendly they were being.

 

“Lenny, can we talk in the kitchen for a moment?”

“Sure thing. Excuse us,” Leonard said as he got up to follow Lisa into the kitchen.

“What is it?” he asked her when they were alone.

“Is there something going on with you and Sara?” Lisa asked him.

“What? No! Why, does it look like she might like me?” Leonard asked before glancing back at Sara.

“I knew it! I knew you liked her!”

“Shh! Not so loud! Okay, yes I do like her, but she doesn’t know that, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Why? Come on Lenny, ask her out already!”

“No, are you crazy? If I ask her out all she’ll say is no and I’d really rather not make things awkward between us.”

“How do you know she’d turn you down? For all you know she could say yes. Personally I’d bet that she’d take you up on the offer given she keeps flirting with you as much as you are with her.”

“Really? You think she’s flirting with me?” Leonard smiled as he glanced back at Sara.

“Well I don’t know what else to call it. I mean you two are acting so cuddly and cute it’s almost sickening. So go on, Lenny, take a chance and just ask her out already!”

“No. No, uh-uh can’t do that. Nope,” Leonard replied as he shook his head.

“Lenny, you’ll never know how she feels if you don’t at least ask her.”

“Actually I do already know because she just said not too long ago that I was her best _friend_. _Friend_ , Lisa. Alright, that’s all she sees me as, a friend, not a- not a boyfriend or whatever.”

“Lover maybe? I don’t know. Personally I’ve always found the terms boyfriend and girlfriend to be so juvenile. Unfortunately there’s really no other word to mean that two people are dating, and lover really just means a physical relationship rather than an emotional one and partner is what you and Mick call each other so you know, I’m just stumped on what you and Sara would be when you two got together,” Lisa shrugged.

“You mean _if_ we got together, which I seriously doubt would ever happen. Wish it would though.”

“Then ask her out, Lenny! God, seriously if you really like her this much-” Lisa began to say before being cut off by her brother.

“I love her.”

“What?”

“I don’t just like her, Lisa. I- I’m in love with her. I’m crazy about her. I dream of her almost every night, I find any excuse I can just to spend time with her, I even go to that bar she works at like every night just to see her. Personally I think that last one has her convinced I have a drinking problem, but still.”

“Then ask her out! Honestly, it’s about damn time you gave yourself a chance to have a bit of happiness. For God’s sake, Lenny, grow a pair already!” Lisa huffed before marching back into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	21. Call to Action

Leonard was lying in bed next to Sara after another storm triggered one of her nightmares when his phone rang waking them both up early in the morning.

 

“Ugh, who is it?” Sara grumbled as Leonard picked up the phone.

“It’s Constantine,” he replied.

“What the hell does he want?”

“Constantine, what the hell do you want?” Leonard asked as he answered the phone.

“I need your help,” Constantine replied on the other end.

“Can it wait? It’s like five o’clock in the morning.”

“’Fraid not. Please hurry down to the House of Mystery ASAP. This is a matter of life and death, one which for once I am unable to handle solo.”

“Fine. I’ll be there,” Leonard replied before hanging up the phone.

“I’ve got to go,” Leonard whispered to Sara before pressing a kiss to her forehead; the only form of kissing he had felt confident in without worrying about Sara pushing him away.

“Fine, but if you’re back before noon bring coffee home with you from Jitters,” Sara muttered.

“Deal,” he said as he got up and got dressed.

 

When he and Sara first started living together he had started to wear his clothes to bed in order to avoid her seeing any more of his skin than he wanted her to. However, lately he had felt so comfortable around her, even with sharing a bed with her that he had taken to wearing short-sleeved tees and just his boxers to sleep; something he hadn’t done even before he started sharing his apartment with a former bird lady.

 

After grabbing a quick cup of coffee to help wake him up, Leonard headed off to the House of Mystery where he found not only Constantine and Zatanna as he expected but also Mick, Barry, and a handful of other people he didn’t recognize.

 

“What the hell’s going on here? I thought you said you needed my help,” Leonard asked Constantine.

“I do, though to be completely honest I really need all of your help. You see with my powers I act as a sort of protector, defending the world against supernatural threats like demons, ghosts, monsters, other sorcerers, and the occasional angel when one of them goes to extremes to fulfill their heavenly duties. Anyway recently I’ve been working against the threat of a demonic invasion spearheaded by an entity known as Trigon that had prophesized hundreds of years ago by none other than the great Merlin himself. However, in doing so, I might have accidentally set forth into motion certain events that would allow Trigon to cross over into our world and given his immense powers I felt the need to call upon all of you for help in saving our world from the threats of hell. So, everyone clear on that or do I need to go over everything again?” Constantine explained to them all.

“No, you’ve made yourself quite clear,” Leonard replied.

“Yeah, you screwed up and now you want us to clean up your mess,” Mick added.

“Guys come on, I know you usually only look out for yourselves but this is the entire planet we’re talking about. You think you can put aside thieving for a while in order to help us out?” a Hispanic looking man asked.

“Yeah I’m sorry, who are you?” Leonard asked him.

“I’m Cisco, Flash’s friend, air Warlock, tech _genius_ , and all around super awesome guy,” Cisco answered.

“Right cause awesome people dress like dorks,” Mick remarked, pointing to Cisco’s rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock tee-shirt.

“You’re just jealous because I have better fashion sense than a guy who wears a soot covered jacket. I mean seriously do you even wash your clothes?”

“Yeah, I just like them covered in soot, smells like fire,” Mick replied before sniffing his jacket.

“Ahh, best smell in the world,” he added with a smile.

“Let me guess. Pyromaniac?” a woman who stood with Barry and Cisco asked.

“That’s what my prison shrinks used to say. Let guess. Uptight bitch by day, freak in the bedroom by night?” Mick retorted.

“Say that again. I dare you,” the woman glared at Mick as she held up an icy hand.

“Ooh I like her. She’s feisty,” Mick said to Leonard as he smirked at the ice Witch.

“So I take it you’re the one who caused that blizzard a few weeks ago, Ms.-” Leonard asked as he rolled his eyes at Mick’s previous comment.

“Snow. Caitlin Snow,” the woman answered.

“Seriously? You have ice powers and your last name is Snow?” Leonard remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Like I chose what powers I got stuck with?”

“Touché. So you’re Caitlin, he’s Cisco, what about those two kids and the old guy over there?”

“Hey! We’re not kids,” the first of the young men remarked in an insulted tone.

“Nor am I old, thank you very much,” the man with white hair added.

“Guys,” Barry intervened in the growing annoyance at Leonard’s question.

“Alright well I’m Wally, this is Jax, he and I work together at garage downtown, and I think he’s one of Jax’s university professors. Nuclear physics, right?” the second of the young men replied.

“Yes, actually. My name is Professor Stein and quite frankly I am rather astonished that one of my students was a Warlock and I had no idea.”

“You think you’re surprised? I just found out my physics professor has magic powers. Wait a minute is that how you knew I was talking to Ronnie during class last week?” Jax responded.

“No, I just have impeccable hearing.”

“Alright have we all introduced ourselves? No? Don’t care, we have far too much to do so let’s get started shall we,” Constantine interrupted.

“Hold on just a second. Now I don’t believe any of us actually agreed to help you clean up your mess,” Leonard pointed out.

“Yeah, he’s right. I mean don’t get me wrong, using my fire powers to fight against the forces of evil and save the world does sound pretty sweet and all but-” Jax agreed.

“Your element is fire as well? Astonishing.”

“Great, I have two things in common with my teacher,” Jax muttered.

“What I think Jax was trying to say is you haven’t exactly asked us to help you. You just called us all down here and seem to be expecting us to help out,” Wally added.

“Well I’m in either way,” Barry remarked.

“Of course you are,” Leonard snarked.

“Hey look-” Barry began to say as the room erupted into various discussions between him and Leonard fighting, Mick and Caitlin arguing, Jax being irritated at Stein, and Cisco starting up a conversation with Wally over mechanics.

 

Constantine then whistled loudly to gain their attention.

 

“ENOUGH!” he shouted, silencing the whole room.

“Look I get it. I should have asked instead of assuming I just figured you’d all want to continue existing on a relatively peaceful planet rather than a literal hell on earth being enslaved to demons. So I’m asking you now, will you help me?” he added.

“Uh a chance to be some sort of magical superhero? Uh yeah obviously I’m in,” Cisco replied.

“I’m in too,” Leonard spoke up.

“If he’s in, I’m in too,” Mick added.

“Sounds like fun. I’m in,” Wally shrugged.

“Ditto,” Jax added.

“The chance of adventure and excitement? I’d have to be an imbecile to pass up this opportunity,” Stein remarked.

“Well since my friends are in I guess I’m in too,” Caitlin finished up.

“So what’s the plan?” Leonard asked Constantine.

“According to prophecy the only thing that can send Trigon back to hell where he belongs is a girl called the Raven,” Constantine answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to what comes next? Excited for the team up? Let me know what you thought down below!


	22. Sara and Leonard on the Job

After the meeting with Constantine and his group of amateur Warlocks and Witches, Leonard returned home with a cup of coffee for Sara who by then had woken up and attempted to make breakfast… it did not go well.

 

“Sara, what the hell?” Leonard coughed as he entered the apartment with the smoke detector blaring and the kitchen filled with smoke.

“I was trying to cook bacon but I think I burned it,” Sara replied as she took the pan off the stove and waved the smoke away.

“The room’s filled with smoke and you only _think_ you burned it?” Leonard teased.

“Hey give me a break. Not like I’ve ever cooked before.”

“We’ll work on it. In the meantime I got you this from Jitters. Mocha Cappuccino with extra foam, just how you like it,” he said as he passed her the cup of coffee.

“Ooh I love you! Gimme,” she said taking it happily before sipping the Cappuccino like it was the greatest thing in the world; if only she meant what she said the same way Leonard felt it.

“Better?”

“Much,” Sara hummed in appreciation of the coffee delight.

“Good, because I could use your help in finding some girl-”

“Oh you’re finally going to start dating? Bout time if you ask me. You need to get a social life,” Sara said as she tasted the bacon she made before spitting it out into the trash; it was indeed burnt.

“What? No. This isn’t about- Look Constantine called in me and every Warlock and Witch he knows in town to help him track down some super powerful half-demon Witch to take out an omnipotent demon he let loose onto Earth. He’s narrowed her location down to the general county-”

“Only the county? That’s not exactly what I’d call narrowed down.”

“Would you let me finish a sentence?” he asked with a half-amused smirk.

 

While anyone else interrupting him would’ve annoyed the hell out of him, with Sara it was different. When she interrupted him it more often than not voiced an opinion he shared or one that made him laugh… Well except for that crack about him needing to get a social life. Bad enough his sister was already pushing him to start dating. He didn’t need that coming from Sara too, especially since she’s the one he actually wants to date.

 

“Fine, finish your sentence,” Sara said with an eye roll.

“Thank you. Now what he needs for us to do is to each take one of the cities in the county and cast a scanning spell to search for semi-demonic entities which should allow us to find her so that she can send the demon, Trigon, back to hell where he belongs.”

“Alright well which city did he assign you to search?”

“He told us to pick names out of a hat and lucky me I got Central. Mick, on the other hand was pissed when he got stuck with Keystone.”

“Because of the prison?”

“No, because the bars all suck. According to Mick you can’t find a decent drink anywhere in that city.”

“Too bad for him. Now is there anywhere specific you have to cast the spell?”

“Yeah. The center of the city which is very unfortunate.”

“How come?”

“That’s where the police precinct is, hence the reason I need your help. You said a cop comes into Saints every once in a while to stake out the place, right?”

“You want me to lift his badge so you can go undercover and sneak into the building, don’t you?”

“I love it when you read my mind like that,” he smiled.

“It’s a gift. And lucky for you my shift starts soon and that’s when the cop shows up to scope out the early birds who come in to meet up with their crews to plan heists or whatever. He doesn’t catch them in the act of planning anything but he does do good at deterring them from planning.”

“True, not like any criminal in their right mind would talk business with a cop around. I know I wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, so come on, let’s get to work. In my case literally.”

 

Leonard smiled and followed Sara out of the apartment. They hopped on the back of Leonard’s motorcycle with Len trying to force his heart to slow down as Sara pressed into his back to hold on.

 

“You okay? It doesn’t seem like you’re breathing,” Sara asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go,” he said as he started up the bike and headed off.

 

Riding with Sara was one of his favorite things to do. Just the two of them, Sara holding him close, the freedom of the open road… well, packed road but still. If he didn’t have a job to do for Constantine, he’d let himself enjoy the moment but for now he had work to do so he needed to maintain his focus on… on… What was it he was supposed to be focusing on?

 

“Alright, I’ll get the cop to go out back, you take him out with some of your magic and swipe his badge. Sound good?” Sara asked as they arrived at Saints and Sinners.

“Hm? Oh yeah that works.”

“You okay? You seem a little flustered.”

“What, I’m not flustered. I’m fine. I’m focused. I’m in the zone.”

“In the zone?” Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What? It’s a thing people say.”

“Yeah maybe if you’re an athlete and while you do have the physique for sports that doesn’t make you an athlete.”

“Whatever let’s just go,” Leonard said as he entered the bar ahead of Sara trying to avoid her seeing the blush creeping on his cheeks from her mention of his physique.

 

Why she had to go and say that and make him think that she thought of him even remotely the way he thought of her he had no idea. It wasn’t like she actually thought he looked good or anything. It couldn’t be. What would someone as amazing as her possibly see in someone like him? It wasn’t like she saw a good person, he was a criminal after all, and it certainly wasn’t someone who was young and handsome. No, of course not he was in his forties and had gray hair, he was hardly her type. Not that he thought she had a type but…

 

“Psst, Snart. Detective Jones just went out back. Told him there was a gang out there plotting a gang war,” Sara said pulling him from his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh right,” he said before heading out back.

“Who are you?” Detective Jones asked as Leonard entered the alley.

“ _Peels_ ,” Leonard cast on the detective making him fall asleep instantly.

“Too easy,” Snart remarked as he bent down to swipe the officer’s badge.

 

Now he just had to convince a precinct full of cops that he was one of them and sneak past to whichever point of the building was the exact center of the city and cast the tracking spell. This shouldn’t be too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought below!


	23. Looking for Raven

After getting the officer’s badge, Leonard headed off to the police precinct. There he figured out that the exact center of the city was none other than Barry Allen’s lab. Why Constantine couldn’t have planned this out better and just given the job to Barry instead he had no idea. Note to self, Constantine, while an experienced master of sorcery, is a complete and utter idiot. Leonard kept a quick pace and his head down as he moved toward the CSI lab, hoping not to draw any attention to himself as he did.

 

“Excuse me. Sir?” an officer called out to him.

 

So much for not drawing attention.

 

“Yes, officer-” Leonard asked.

“West. Detective West actually. Who are you and what are you doing here?” Joe asked.

“Officer Samson. I was just heading to the lab to check on some evidence I turned in earlier. Wanted to see if that Allen kid had finished with the testing yet.”

“Funny, I thought I’ve met everyone in the department. You knew or something?”

“Do I look like a rookie to you?” Leonard asked with a raised brow.

“No, I just-”

“Don’t sweat it. I’ll take it as a compliment. Just means I look young. Now if you’ll excuse me Detective West, I have work to do,” Leonard said with a smirk as he turned to leave.

“Well I hate to break it to you but Barry’s out at the moment. Won’t be back for a few hours. What case you working on?” Joe replied stopping Leonard in his tracks.

“Just this one heist last week. Found some DNA evidence that I was hoping could pinpoint the culprit. You know I bet Barry left a note or something on his desk about the test. I could just go in real quick and check,” Leonard added as he tried to get away.

“Yeah sure, just let me go with you. I know that place like the back of my hand. Bet I could find that evidence faster than you could,” Joe said as he walked with Leonard down the hall.

“No, really that’s okay. I’ve got this.”

“No, I insist,” Joe said before grabbing Snart’s arm.

“Cold,” he added harsher.

“Soooo, I take it you’ve heard of me?”

“Barry’s my foster son, you really think he wouldn’t have mentioned the whole magic and evil Warlock thief to me?”

“Well I was hoping. Look I swear I’m not up to anything. This sorcerer Constantine asked for my help and in order to lend him a hand I have to cast some sort of tracking spell at the exact center of the city which just so happens to be in Barry’s lab. So unless you want demons ruling the earth I’d suggest letting me go.”

“You really expect me to fall for that? If Constantine wanted help casting a spell in Barry’s lab, why not ask Barry?”

“He did ask Barry with help, he just made the dumb mistake of giving Barry a different city to cast a tracking spell in. Newsflash, he’s really not the best planner.”

“Yeah right.”

“Call Barry if you don’t believe me. I’m telling you the truth.”

“Uh-huh, sure you are. Just because we don’t have any evidence on you, don’t think that-”

 

Just as Joe was about to begin with his threat to Leonard, Barry showed up quickly.

 

“Hey Joe. Wha- Snart?! What are you doing here? I thought Constantine asked for help with… aaaand the center of the city is at the precinct isn’t it?” Barry said in greeting.

“Your lab to be specific. Your foster dad here was just trying to stop me from helping the guy who wants to stop a demonic invasion but whatever,” Leonard shrugged.

“Joe,” Barry turned to West.

“You can’t be serious. This is the guy who’s been robbing the city blind with magic practically since the Accelerator blew up and you want to let him into your lab?” Joe replied.

“Constantine asked for his help. Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“You better,” Joe replied before yanking away the badge Leonard stole.

“And I’m returning this to whoever you took this from,” he added before leaving.

“Alright, let’s just get this taken care of. I already used the spell on Opal City and the half-demon girl wasn’t there. With any luck we’ll get a lead after this is done,” Barry said as he led Leonard toward the lab, looking a tad pale.

“You okay there Flash, you look a little sick?”

“Yeah fine, just this tracking spell takes a lot out of a person. No wonder John needed all of us to help cast it.”

“Whatever.”

 

The pair then arrived in Barry’s lab where they found a teenage girl rummaging through a supply cabinet.

 

“What the hell?!” Barry exclaimed causing the girl to turn around.

“Stop! Stay away from me!” she insisted.

“Barry, check out the forehead,” Leonard interrupted, pointing to a red jewel at the center of the girl’s forehead.

“Didn’t Constantine mention something about that when he was talking about the girl we were looking for?” Barry asked.

“Yep. Looks like we don’t need to cast that spell after all. So you must be the Raven.”

“My name is Rachel. Who are you? How do you know about me?”

“Easy, okay? We aren’t going to hurt you. We just need to talk to you,” Barry told her calmly as he approached her.

“Stay away from me. Stay back!” the girl cried out sending out a wave of dark purple energy that knocks both the men off their feet.

 

Rachel then dissolves into her shadow, taking the shape of a bird before zooming off out the wind gliding across the surface of the building and streets at breakneck speed.

 

“Well… that was interesting,” Leonard commented once he got to his feet and glanced out the window just as the sky started to darken.

“And it looks like it’s about to get even more interesting. Look!” Barry said, pointing to a red vortex opening in a swirl of dark clouds in the distance as countless demons almost twice the size of men flew out of it.

 

They noticed Rachel’s shadow quickly change directions just as another demon fell out of the portal, landing in downtown with a heavy thud, shaking the entire city. This demon stood the size of a 30 story skyscraper with long white hair, six glowing yellow eyes and blood red skin.

 

“And I guess that must be Trigon,” Barry said as the blood drained from his face.

“Explains why Constantine was so worried about it. Question now is what the hell do we do?” Leonard asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	24. What Now?

Leonard and Barry made their way quickly to the House of Mystery to regroup with Constantine, just barely avoiding the many demons that were now swarming the city streets. There they saw Constantine was flipping through pages of a very large leather-bound spell book.

 

“Good news and bad news. Good news is we found the Raven. Bad news is we lost her. She ran away when we confronted her,” Barry informed him.

“Well that’s just great. Everything I’ve found says that we need her to defeat Trigon and now he’s here and we don’t have her. What the bloody hell are we supposed to do?!” Constantine yelled.

“Not recruit a kid to solve your problems for one,” Leonard replied.

“Excuse me?” Constantine asked.

“We saw the Raven she looked no older than 16. If I had known she was a kid I wouldn’t have even bothered agreeing to help you. Besides, this whole mess is entirely your fault. No kid should have to solve an adult’s mess. So, if you need me I’ll be anywhere but here,” Leonard answered as he turned to leave.

“Look I get it. I screwed up but that doesn’t change the fact that the Raven is the only person with the power to send Trigon back to hell where he belongs.”

“Why? Why is she the only one with the power to send him back?” Barry asked.

“She’s his daughter,” Constantine replied causing Leonard to stop in his tracks.

“I’m sorry, his daughter?” Snart questioned.

“Yes. I did say she was a half-demon, didn’t I? As she is his blood only she is capable of returning him to hell. Now please, I know this is all my fault, but we have to find Raven.”

“Fine. If we’re going to find Raven we need to figure out what she was doing in Barry’s lab earlier. I’m guessing she was looking for something.”

“Don’t know what though. Only thing I had in that cabinet was this one mystical doodad I confiscated from a sorcerer a few weeks ago. Not even sure what the thing does to be honest,” Barry shrugged.

“And was this mystical doodad still in there after Raven took off?” Leonard asked.

“Can we please stop calling it a doodad? Honestly that’s just an absurd name for whatever it is,” Constantine interjected.

“Sure. And no, I actually moved it to my place to better study it yesterday.”

“Where’s your place?” Leonard asked.

“I am _not_ giving my address to a career thief!”

“Relax I promise not to rob you but right now we need to find Raven and she’s most likely going to be showing up at your place any moment to try and steal the thing again. So unless you want to waste time arguing, make with the address already.”

 

Barry sighed before giving in, hoping that he wouldn’t regret giving Snart his home address. The next thing they knew Constantine was opening a portal to Barry’s living room which they found to be a total mess.

 

“Geeze Scarlet you would think with how fast you move in that lightning of yours you’d have time to clean up after yourself,” Leonard retorted.

“This… isn’t how I left the place,” Barry replied before they heard a noise come from the bedroom.

 

They headed down the hall and found Raven searching through Barry’s closet until she came across the thing she had been looking for. Leonard didn’t know what the hell it was but it looked somewhat like a cross between a puzzle box and a clock given the various puzzle schemes it had across its surface and how many gears it had throughout its entirety.

 

“What do you want with that?” Barry asked, startling the girl.

“I need it,” Raven replied.

“For what exactly?” Leonard asked her.

“To destroy my father. This thing is Pandora’s box. It’s filled with monsters and dark magic powerful enough to destroy him for good.”

“And the rest of the planet along with him. That box is far too dangerous and quite frankly if I’d known Barry had it I would’ve taken it from him immediately!” Constantine added.

“The monsters will go back in the box once it’s closed. Even if I send Trigon back to hell he’ll find another way out one day and then we’ll all be doomed. This is the only way,” Raven said before dissolving back into her shadow.

“Raven wait!” Constantine shouted as Raven flew away with the box.

“Well that’s just great as if dealing with Trigon weren’t bad enough now we have to deal with Pandora’s box too,” he sighed.

“Got any ideas?” Leonard asked.

 

Constantine walked to the window to look out at the mayhem that was unfolding outside.

 

“Not a bloody clue. This is worse than anything I’ve ever dealt with before and without Raven’s help in sending her father back into the eternal pit there’s not much any of us can do. It’s hopeless, completely and utterly hopeless.”

“So much for optimism,” Barry muttered.

“Well you have fun with all this doom and gloom. I’m just going to head back home and start packing. Figure the best option is to get the hell out of dodge. I’d recommend you do the same,” Leonard said as he headed for the exit.

“So that’s just it? We’re all just giving up?” Barry questioned.

“Not like anything we’ve got can do much good. Who knows? Maybe Raven knows what she’s doing and will kill her father. In the meantime we should all take whatever steps we can to ensure the safety of our friends, loved, ones, and selves. Good luck gentlemen,” Constantine said stepping through a portal.

“Same to you,” Leonard said as he headed out the door.

“But wait- I- ugh,” Barry sighed in defeat.

 

Leonard returned home to find Sara there pacing back and forth before noticing him and flinging herself into his arms. This was definitely a way to come home he could get used to.

 

“Len, I was so worried. I thought you’d been killed or something. What happened?”

“Found Raven searching through Barry’s lab for Pandora’s box to kill Trigon with, then found her at Barry’s apartment where the box really was, and now Constantine’s throwing in the towel because he thinks the box will only do more harm than good. Now come on, let’s go pack,” Leonard replied as he moved towards the rooms.

“Pack? Why? What good will that do?”

“It’ll keep us safe. I’ve already called Mick and he’s already in evacuation mode, so we need to-”

“No!”

“No?”

“No. We are not just going to run away from this. The city is in danger and we can help.”

“No, we can’t. What could we possibly do against a gigantic demon?”

“We can try. We can try and we can fight because if we just give up and do nothing then soon this chaos will spread throughout the whole world and then there’ll be nowhere left to run.”

“We have to do something!” she added with such intensity in her eyes that Leonard couldn’t help but chock that up to the list of reasons why he loved her; a never-ending list, really.

“Fine but if I die I’m coming back and haunting you,” Leonard replied as he started to head back to the door only to be stopped by Sara who leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I knew you’d see it my way. Let’s go,” Sara said, turning on her heels to head out the door.

 

Leonard slowly reached a hand up to his cheek with a smile, feeling lighter than he had a moment ago from the sheer joy of Sara having kissed him, even if it was just a peck on the cheek.

 

“Come on! Let’s go!” Sara called from the hallway.

“Coming!” Leonard called back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!


	25. Trigon: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last week! I had serious writer's block for what to write next for this story. Don't worry I will be updating on the regular weekly basis from now on.

After picking up Mick and a couple of guns for Sara to use, they and Leonard headed downtown to try and fight the enormous demon as best they could. Leonard and Mick would probably have an easier time handling Trigon than Sara would but at least she seemed to be handling herself just fine against the smaller ones based on how many of them she took out with gunshots to the head. Who knew she had such good aim?

 

“You know one of these days Constantine’s gotta show us how he does the how portal thing,” Mick complained as they drove up to the chaos.

“If we survive it’ll be the first thing I ask him. WHOA!” Leonard replied as they came to a screeching halt, stopping just short of where Trigon was stepping.

“That was close,” Mick grumbled.

“Come on,” Sara remarked as she hopped out of the car and started firing up at the demon who didn’t so much as flinch.

“I need to get closer. Cover me!” she ordered of the two men with her as she started climbing up Trigon’s leg, using his leg hairs as hand and foot holds; gross.

“Wait!” Leonard insisted to no use as Sara was such a fast climber she was already a dozen feet in the air.

 

He sighed in defeat and took several steps back before blasting up at Trigon with his ice, hitting just below the navel. That got his attention.

 

“Don’t like ice? Here, try some fire!” Mick yelled as he threw fireballs at Trigon who started to swat at their attacks like they were flies on a horse.

 

Trigon then blasted at them with bright orange plasma beams from his eyes, missing only because the two men were swept up in a whirlwind of lightning and carried off behind the monster.

 

“Hello Flash,” Leonard sneered as Barry and Wally set Mick and Leonard down.

“Captain Cold. Gotta say, didn’t think I’d be seeing you here,” Barry replied.

“Well his little girlfriend that’s climbing up Trigon’s leg talked us into it,” Mick explained.

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“But you want her to be,” Mick smirked.

“That’s not- Look, we’re only here because we don’t want to see that thing destroy the city either. That’s all,” Leonard said as he turned to Barry and Wally.

“Right, yeah, um did you say there was someone climbing Trigon’s leg?” Wally asked.

“Yes, that would be my Familiar Sara who is currently climbing the enormous demon to try and get a better shot with the shotgun strapped to her back.”

“I’ll go get her,” Barry remarked.

“No, don’t. Trust me once Sara sets her mind to something you don’t want to try and stop her,” Leonard replied.

“Fine then. Wally, you, Mick, and Caitlin attack from this side, Leonard, Cisco, and I will come at Trigon from the front and Jax and Stein will be working with Constantine to attack him from the rooftops there and there.”

“Great plan, just one question. When are the others supposed to-” Leonard began to ask.

“Ahem,” Cisco piped up from behind with a wave.

“Never mind. Let’s get to work.”

 

The separate teams took to their positions as Trigon continued to set the city ablaze with his eye beams. Jax and Stein used their fire powers to fly up onto the rooftops on either side of the demon and began pelting him with fireballs. Constantine, however, remained in the air blasted at Trigon as he circled his head with the demon swatting at him.

 

“Can’t take the heat? Here, maybe this’ll cool you off,” Leonard remarked as he encased the demon’s hand in ice.

 

Trigon merely needed to flex his hand slightly to break free and grabbed hold of Constantine in mid-air holding him close to his face as his eyes glowed, preparing to disintegrate him with a single look when his eye got hit with a bullet from Sara’s gun as she had managed to climb onto Trigon’s shoulder and started shooting him in the face causing him to release Constantine.

 

Barry and Wally both zapped up along the length of the demon frying him with electrical blasts as they moved. Meanwhile, Cisco blew so much air at Trigon that he started to stumble back. Luckily the rear team were out of his pathway and Caitlin was busy making an ice wall in hopes it would trip him up when he got close enough. It almost seemed like this could work. Then the demon grabbed Sara from off his shoulder and squeezed her hard. Even from the ground Leonard could hear the bones cracking.

 

“SARA!!!” he screamed as Trigon dropped her.

 

Leonard quickly built up an ice pillar to rise up and catch her in mid fall before sliding back down to the ground.

 

“Sara, Sara can you hear me?” he asked in a soft voice as he held her.

“Len? I can’t feel my legs,” she whimpered.

“It’s okay Sara. It’s okay. I can fix this, just stay with me,” he replied as he began to use a healing spell on her just as she passed out.

“Hey, hey stay with me Sara. Come on please stay with me. Please, please don’t go!” he begged in fear that his spell wasn’t working and that she was on the verge of dying.

 

The others continued in their battle against Trigon as Leonard remained focused on saving Sara. However, they were quickly faltering as Trigon began trying to stomp on them like bugs which made it hard for them to keep up their attacks while dodging and he seemed to be too focused on his rage to even be bothered with the fact that Stein and Jax had lit his hair on fire. The only reaction Trigon even gave to them was reaching out aside to grab the both of them and throw them to the ground as if he were spiking a football. Then out of nowhere the clouds darkened and swirled as the wind picked up.

 

“Cisco are you doing this?” Barry shouted over the howling wind.

“No… But she is!” Cisco replied as he turned to see Raven with Pandora’s box in the distance as she opened it unleashing creatures of shadow and despair.

“This is not good,” Constantine muttered to himself.

“What? Sorry, I can’t hear you over this wind!” Barry shouted back.

 

Clearly this battle was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	26. Trigon: Part 2

As the wind died down, monsters made of pure darkness fled from Pandora’s box and tackled Trigon to the ground. The demon struggled beneath the monsters as they tore at his flesh with their teeth, consuming him alive. He let out bursts of fiery rage from his eyes, scorching the creatures in order to free himself from their grasp.

 

He rose from the ground and fought back against the monsters of the box as the sorcerers all looked on in horror at what was unfolding before them. That is until the rest of the demons that Trigon brought through with him began to swarm and they were forced to intervene to fight them off. Meanwhile, Leonard continued to use the healing spells on Sara until her injuries were healed and she regained consciousness.

 

“Sara, you okay?” Leonard asked as he looked down on her in his arms.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Sore but fine. Ow,” Sara replied as she got to her feet.

“You need to rest,” Leonard insisted as he helped steady Sara on her feet.

“I can handle myself… it’s the city I’m worried about. What’s going to happen once those things have Trigon finished off? They’ll level the city to the ground,” Sara replied as she looked up to the creatures trying to eat Trigon.

“No they won’t,” Raven interjected as she came down from the sky and landed before them.

“Once I close the box the monsters will be forced back inside, and everything will be alright. They just need to destroy my father first and-” she added, cut off in her words as one of Trigon’s little demon pals swooped down out of nowhere, stealing the box from her hands to take off with it.

“NO!” Raven screamed, sending out blasts of dark purple energy to try and strike down the demonic entity only for it to dodge each attack.

 

Just as the monsters clawed open Trigon’s skull, one of them turned back to see the demon with the box in its hands and made a mad dash for it, swallowing the demon whole along with Pandora’s box.

 

“What was that you were saying about closing the box and making all of this go away?” Leonard asked Raven.

“The box is indestructible. If we can get it out of the creature’s stomach we can still close it,” Raven said before flying after the monster.

“We should probably help her, right?” Barry asked, reminding Leonard that he was in fact still there despite how shocked silent he had been when the monsters came pouring out.

“Yep,” Sara said, moving in the direction Raven and the monster flew off in.

“Whoa, where do you think you’re going?” Leonard asked as he pulled her back.

“Going to help that Raven girl. She can’t stop that monster by herself,” Sara replied.

“And we will, but you don’t have powers and have already been hurt once today. You need to get somewhere safe,” Barry mentioned.

“Barry’s right. Sara, please stay here with the others. Barry and I will go after Raven,” Leonard added.

“You and Barry are agreeing? It really must be the end of the world,” Sara retorted.

“Just… stay here. _Please_ ,” Leonard insisted.

“Alright, fine. Just hurry up cause from the looks of it, it won’t be long before those things are through with Trigon.”

“On it. Let’s go,” Leonard replied, turning to Barry.

“Think you can keep up?” Barry smirked before zipping off in a flash of lightning.

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Leonard smirked as he shot out a bridge of ice that he slid across, up into the sky.

 

They arrived a few blocks away where Raven had blocked the monster off with some sort of dark energy wall and was shooting at its belly with everything she had.

 

“Need some help?” Leonard asked her before firing a blast of ice at the creature.

 

Just when the monster’s belly began to freeze solid, Barry shot out a burst of lightning, hitting the creature in its gut bursting it open in a messy explosion of goo and gore.

 

“Hold the creature off. I’m going in,” Raven ordered as she flew into the hole they had made.

“Is she nuts?” Barry asked as he zapped the monster with electricity to keep it in one place as Leonard froze the monster’s wings and limbs.

“Her father’s a demon. Of course she is.”

“Crap. Is it just me or is that hole closing up?” Barry asked, pointing to the monster’s stomach.

“Yeah. Come on kid, make it fast. Not sure we can hold this thing off much longer,” Leonard muttered.

 

Suddenly, they saw as the hole closed completely. Barry and Len tried to fire upon it to keep it open just a little longer to no avail.

 

“DAMMIT!” Leonard exclaimed before noticing the creature’s gut ripple slightly and the monster cringe as if in pain.

 

The beast exploded into a flying mess of blood and guts, splattering in Barry and Len’s faces as Raven emerged from the creature’s stomach, covered in slime.

 

“Well that was gross,” she remarked bluntly as she wiped off some of the monster’s goo from her face.

 

They returned to where the monsters were attacking Trigon to find that they had ripped off the demon’s head and consumed almost half of him. The creatures were about to take off and spread throughout the city when Raven shut the box, a bright glowing light exploding from it as it shut tight and a vacuum-like wind sucking all of the monsters inside it. Raven then flew into the sky as her eyes turned from two to four and became glowing red.

 

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” she cried out opening up a blood red hole in the sky that swept up the remaining demons back through hell along with the remains of Trigon’s torn-up body and decapitated head.

“Well… that was the most messed up thing that’s ever happened to this city since like… ever. Anyone up for some celebratory pizza?” Jax asked of all his fellow sorcerers.

 

Sara chuckled at the absurdity of the whole mess just as Leonard walked up to join them. Oh, how he loved her laugh. The thought that he nearly lost any chance to ever hear it again tore him up inside. Lisa was right. He couldn’t keep his feelings bottle up forever. He had to tell her. He had to take whatever chance he had to be with her even if it turned out to be a wasted effort and she didn’t return his feelings at all. God, he hoped that wouldn’t happen. But he still had to at least take a shot at asking her out. He knows, maybe she’ll say yes, and they’ll live happily ever after together for the rest of their natural lives. Now wouldn’t that be something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	27. Best Day Ever

It had been about two weeks since Trigon’s invasion and Leonard had decided that after nearly losing Sara in the battle he wouldn’t waste any more time. He would ask her out and even if she said no it’d still be worth it.

 

“Just breathe Leonard. Just breathe. It’s just Sara. Sara’s your friend. She’d let you down gently. She isn’t going to laugh at you for how you feel. She’s not going to be disgusted and mock you or anything like that. She won’t break your heart. You’ll be fine. Everything will be fine. She’ll either say no or… or she’ll say yes. She’ll say yes. You’ll go on the date. She’ll have a nice time. She always has a nice time when you’re together. She’ll enjoy the date. She’ll enjoy being with you. She’ll… she’ll…” Leonard said to the bathroom mirror as he psyched himself up.

“Oh who am I kidding? There’s no way in hell she’ll say yes… Or maybe she will. Maybe she will say yes. Maybe the date could go well and you two could be happy together, so, so happy,” he sighed, thinking about what it would be like to date Sara, to hold her, to love her, to be with her night and day… granted he kind of already was but this would be different, this would be so much better.

 

After getting his nerves under control he walked over to Sara’s room and knocked on the door.

 

“Come in,” Sara called out from inside the room.

 

Leonard stepped into the room and saw Sara was brushing her hair at her vanity.

 

“Hey, so uh I was just wondering if maybe you would want to maybe go out… with me… tonight perhaps? Dinner and dancing? What do you say?” he asked tentatively.

“Sure,” Sara said, still looking into her mirror.

“I understand comple- wait, you said yes?”

“Yeah. Sounds like fun. Where are we eating?”

“Uh that new restaurant that just opened up, Chez Amour.”

“Ooh fancy. I should probably dress up for that huh? Maybe that sapphire blue dress I wore to that charity gala? Sound good?” Sara asked as she set her hair up in a ponytail.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds- that sounds perfect. So, seven?” Leonard asked with a smile.

“Seven sounds great, my shift’ll be over in plenty of time for me to get ready.”

“Great! Great, yeah, so uh you need a lift to work?”

“Thanks but Mick actually offered me a ride already. He’s been showing up to the bar bright and early. Think that whole mess with demons left him with one mean hankering for some booze.”

“Yeah probably. Well I’ll uh I’ll see you later tonight then,” Leonard smiled before heading back out of Sara’s room.

 

He then headed into his room and flopped onto his bed to stare up at the ceiling with his hands clasped behind his head and the brightest smile he had ever had on his face. Sara had actually said yes to a date with him. She was going to dress up for a date with him, and in that gorgeous dress that she knew he liked. He had been so worried that she’d reject him and yet she had actually said yes to the date and was going out of her way to look good… for him. Then Lisa called.

 

“Hey Lise, how are things in Star City?” he asked over the phone.

“Fine. How are you and Sara doing?” Lisa asked in return.

“We’re…” Leonard chuckled, “We’re going on a date tonight,” he smiled.

“You are? Really? Oh congratulations, Lenny! Sure took you long enough to ask.”

“Very funny Lisa. But yeah, she said and we’re going out to eat at that fancy restaurant that just opened up and she’s going to be wearing this dress…” Leonard bit his lip to stifle a moan at the mental image of Sara in that dress, “Oh God that dress looks so good on her. And she’s going to be wearing it for _me_! I mean I can hardly believe it.”

“Well I believe it. I knew you two would wind up together.”

“I’m glad you had such confidence,” Leonard replied, rolling his eyes, “Meanwhile, I’m just so stunned. Sara actually said yes to the date. She wanted to date… me. Me, Lisa. Sara, the most amazing woman in the world actually said yes to a date with me. I have a date with Sara… Oh God I have a date with Sara. What if I screw up and she hates it? What if I screw up so bad that she never wants to see or talk to me again? Oh God, what do I do?”

“Breathe, Lenny. Just breathe. Okay? I guarantee you that it is not going to go that badly. You and Sara are going to go out and have a good time and you might get a goodnight kiss, or maybe a little more,” Lisa said, innuendo clear in her tone.

“Yeah no I don’t think it’s going to go that well. But…”

“But nothing. Hey look I’ve got somewhere to be soon but you call me after the date and tell me how it goes okay?”

“Okay. Love you Trainwreck.”

“Love you too Jerk.”

 

Later that night, Leonard dressed himself in his best suit and a tie that matched Sara’s dress. He had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves as he waited Sara to come out of her room, dressed ready for the date. When she did she took his breath away. She was as stunning as ever and it was all for him.

 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered.

“Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself. Ready to go?”

“Of course,” he replied as he took her by the hand and led her out of the apartment.

“Is that a limo?” Sara asked as they reached the street.

“Towncar actually. But yeah. I figured a special night needed a special ride. After you,” he answered as he opened the door for her.

“Such a gentleman,” Sara smirked as she got into the car.

 

Leonard took a seat beside her and soon after the driver began to take them to the restaurant he looked down at his and Sara’s hands and how closely they were. He hesitantly moved his hand toward hers, fingers just barely brushing her own. Sara noticed the gesture and took his hand in hers, smiling up at him. He returned the smile with one of his own and felt that this would easily be the best night of his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	28. Worst Night Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Lots of angst and crying!

Sara and Leonard arrived at the restaurant and were led to their table by the server.

 

“Here. Let me get that for you,” Leonard said as he pulled out Sara’s chair for her.

“Thanks,” Sara replied with a smile leaving Leonard with warm fuzzies in his chest.

 

He hoped the rest of the night would go well, that they’d talk all through dinner, laughing and having a good time before heading out to a club where they could dance the night away in each other’s arms. What he wouldn’t give to hold Sara close to him and just spend every last minute of his life with her. She was something out of his dreams, something he hoped he wouldn’t lose to the pain of reality.

 

“So, what would you two lovebirds have to drink this evening?”

“Oh no, we’re not dating. We’re just friends. Uh I’ll have a glass of red wine if you don’t mind,” Sara explained with a smile that made Leonard’s own waver.

 

She didn’t realize this was a date. Had he not made that clear enough? How could she not see what this was? Focus, Leonard, don’t let her see you frown. You don’t want her to think you’re sad.

 

“And uh I’ll have the same if you don’t mind,” Leonard said with a forced smile.

“Of course. Coming straight up,” the server said before coming behind Leonard to head to the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered to Leonard; clearly he wasn’t as good at hiding his disappointment with the not-date as he thought he was.

“So, what made you want to come here instead of getting the usual takeout?” Sara asked him.

“Oh you know just… thought I’d try something different for a change.”

“I see. Any idea what you’re ordering?”

“Not yet.”

“Here you are,” the server said as he brought back their drinks.

“Thank you.”

“Are you ready to order?”

“Not quite yet. Leonard’s still deciding.”

“I see. Well take your time.”

 

Eventually they ordered their meals and ate in mostly silence the whole time. That is until Sara piped up.

 

“Is everything okay, Leonard?”

“Yeah no, everything’s fine.”

“You sure? You’ve been kind of quiet the whole evening.”

“It’s fine. How are you liking dinner?”

“It’s delicious. Definitely worth the five stars. I’m impressed you got a reservation.”

“Well thank you. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he smiled in spite of the sad thought of, _because God knows I’m not_.

 

Once finished with their meals they headed to a night club downtown where Sara smiled at the sound of the loud music.

 

“This is my jam! You wanna dance, Leonard?”

“You go right ahead. I’ll watch,” he replied before heading over to the bar.

 

He glanced back at Sara as she started to dance to the upbeat music before turning back to the bar.

 

“Give me whatever you have that’s strong,” he asked of the bartender.

 

He quickly downed the glass of whiskey that was poured for him and asked for another as well as the bottle. Good thing he rented the towncar for the evening because there’d be no way he’d be able to drive home after tonight. He should’ve known better than to get his hopes up. He should’ve known that Sara didn’t like him like that. Why did he allow himself to be so stupid? This was easily shaping up to be the worst night ever.

 

He turned back around to look for Sara and saw her grinding with some dark-haired woman off in the middle of the dance floor. A woman? Maybe it was nothing. Maybe she was just making friends with someone. She could certainly use friends outside of…

 

As soon as Leonard saw Sara pull the other woman in for a kiss his heart sank like an anchor in the deepest part of the ocean. She was a lesbian. How did he not see that? How did he not know that the woman he’d fallen in love with was gay? God he was an idiot! A damn fool to think that he ever stood a chance with her! God, they were still making out even after a full minute. He had to tear his eyes away from the scene and turn back to the bar to avoid any more pain from the sight as he downed the rest of the bottle he had bought. A few moments later and Sara came rushing over with a huge grin on her face. If only he could make her feel that way.

 

“Hey, Len, I hope you don’t mind but it’s going to be a while before I get back to the apartment. I uh made a friend,” she giggled.

“Yeah I saw. Well… have fun,” he said with a forced smile.

“Thanks, Len, you’re the best!” Sara squealed as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

 

As soon as she left he ordered even more booze and proceeded to drink until he couldn’t stand the taste of whiskey anymore. He headed out of the club and threw up in a dumpster over in the alley, both out of excessive levels of alcohol and out of misery. He had hoped that tonight would be the best of his life and the start of something amazing between him and Sara and instead it turned out to be the worst night of all time and the day the last bit of hope in his soul died.

 

He took the towncar home and flopped into his bed, sobbing into his pillow for a few minutes before he took out his cellphone to call Lisa. She had wanted to know how things turned out. God, how was he supposed to tell her how badly it went?

 

“Lenny? Is the date over already? I didn’t think I’d hear from you until the morning,” Lisa said in such a tone he could just tell she was smirking into the phone.

“Lisa I…” he said fighting back more tears.

“Lenny, what happened?” she asked in a concerned tone, starting to realize that he was upset about something.

“What happened is that I was wrong. Sara- she didn’t know I meant it as a date. She thought it was just supposed to be a friends thing. Then we got to the club and uh… Well it turns out she’s gay so,” Leonard replied, choking back a sob.

“What?”

“Yeah, she uh she made out with a woman back at the club and they- they left together and I just… Lisa I just- I hurt… so much. I’ve never hurt like this before. I don’t know how to make it stop. I…” he said as he broke down into a heavy stream of salty tears, his face hot and red from crying so much.

“It’s okay. It’s okay Lenny. Look you don’t need her. Alright you’ve got your magic down by now, right? Well then you don’t need a familiar. You can just send her away or something and you’ll never have to deal with the bitch again.”

“She’s not a bitch!” he shouted with another soft cry, “besides I don’t want to send her away. That would only hurt more. I need her in my life. I can’t imagine not seeing her every day. I need her, Lisa. I really do. I just- I just wish she could feel the same about me. I just wish she loved me… like how I love her.”

“I love you, Lenny. I’ll drop by as soon as I can to visit, okay? We’ll spend the whole day cheering you up. Sound good?”

“Yeah. Love you, Lisa.”

“Love you too. Goodnight,” Lisa said as she hung up the phone.

 

As soon as Leonard set the phone down he curled into his pillow and buried his face in it to drown out his sobs and soak up his tears. What he wouldn’t give to erase this day from his life and just go back to being blissfully unaware of just how little of a chance he stood with Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	29. The Morning After Heartbreak

Leonard awoke the next morning, his eyes glued shut from his tears the night before. He slumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make him and Sara some coffee. As he passed by Sara’s room to see that it was empty and hadn’t looked slept in he realized that Sara never came home last night. She had spent the whole evening with that woman doing who knows what. Guess it would just be coffee for himself then.

 

Normally he’d have made breakfast but until Sara got back he wasn’t exactly in the mood to eat. So, he sat down on the couch and stared at the door, waiting for his beloved canary to come home to him. He waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

Come two in the afternoon the doorknob started to rustle and Leonard perked up, expecting Sara to be on the other side. Needless to say he was very disappointed when Lisa turned out to be the one coming in, not that he was ever unhappy to see his sister. It just wasn’t who he was hoping to see.

 

“Hey Lenny. Figured I’d drop by to come and cheer you up after last night. How you feeling?” Lisa asked as she took a seat beside him.

“I’d be better if Sara was home.”

“She’s still not back yet?”

“No,” Leonard pouted, looking down at the ground.

“Hey, stop that. You’re a great guy. Sara’s just too blind to see that.”

“Or too gay. She went off last night with a woman, Lisa. Clearly I’m not the gender she’s attracted to.”

“Or she could be bi or pan or whatever. You might still have a chance with her.”

“Not if she’s already fallen in love with that woman from the club last night and run away to get married in Vegas.”

“Oh would you stop! Lenny, she has not run off to marry someone she just met last night. Now would you stop being so paranoid?”

“I can’t help it. I’ve tried calling her this morning and she hasn’t picked up. No calls, no texts. She’s forgotten all about me and fallen in love with someone else. Ugh. I don’t even know why I’m being so jealous. Not like she’d have gone for me even if she was straight,” Leonard groaned as he buried his face in the arm of the couch.

“Alright, get up. Get up!” Lisa insisted as she stood up from the couch and tried to pull her brother up.

“Why?”

“Because we are going out. I don’t care what it takes. I am cheering you up one way or the other.”

“Good luck with that.”

“I don’t need luck. I’ve got Mick on speed dial, a gun, and you two both have magic which I’m super jealous about by the way. I say we pull off a little heist.”

“A heist? Are you joking? You know I don’t pull a heist without a plan, without research on the security and the guards and-”

“Leonard Ignatius Snart, you will get off that couch and you will stop pouting over some stupid woman who doesn’t deserve you right now or so help me I’m helping the police arrest you for everything you’ve ever done in the past.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

 

Leonard sighed in defeat and stood up.

 

“Fine. Really though, you had to use my middle name?”

“Yes. Yes, I did. Now let’s go.”

 

They headed off to a bank and made quick work obtaining the loot. They were just about to make their getaway when who should show up but the Flash.

 

“You know after the whole demon attack I was kinda hoping that you would put this whole stealing thing behind you.”

“Guess some people never learn,” Mick retorted as he shot out a burst of flame at the electric warlock who dodged with ease.

“That the best you got?”

“No, but this is,” Leonard replied as he let loose an enormous burst of icy wind that frosted the entire area with ice and snow and knocked Barry into a car.

“Nice shot, bro.”

“Whatever, let’s just get out of here,” Leonard said with a sneer before being tackled to the ground by Barry.  


Leonard shot the scarlet clad warlock off of him with his magic and scrambled to his feet as Lisa shot at Barry with her gun. She missed the mark every time as Barry would turn into lightning to phase from place to place each time she fired off a bullet.

 

“Can we go already? This is getting tiresome and I’d really rather be at home right now,” Leonard groaned.

“Oh come on, Snart, we’re just trying to cheer you up. That so bad?” Mick asked as he fired fireballs at the Flash, knocking him off his feet as he made a direct hit.

“Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! See how much fun this is?” Mick resounded, pumping his fist into the air.

“Whatever,” Leonard muttered as he encased the downed warlock in ice.

 

Mick and Lisa then took him out to a bar for drinks, hoping that would cheer him up. They forgot that the bar they were taking him to was the very same one that Sara worked at.

 

“Come on, let’s go sit at the booth over there, away from her,” Lisa suggested as she noticed Sara tending the bar.

“You guys go on ahead. I’ll be back with drinks,” Leonard replied, making his way over to Sara.

“Hey Sara,” he said with a soft smile.

“Hey Len, what can I get you?” Sara replied as she turned to face him, revealing the black eye she had on the other side of her face.

“What happened?” he asked with a frown, reaching across the counter to brush away a bit of hair to get a better look at her injury.

“Oh uh yeah no. It was nothing. I just uh- I just fell off the bed while Nyssa and I were going at it and hit my face on her nightstand on the way down. No big deal. So, drinks? The usual?” Sara asked, turning to grab the bottle of scotch she knew he liked.

“Yeah. Are- are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine, Len. Don’t worry. I had a great time last night hanging out with you and… you know… me and Nyssa. I’m great Len, really. Actually Nyssa and I are going out again tomorrow night too. Would’ve been tonight but I have to work so…”

“Okay. Well you know you can talk to me if everything’s not alright. Right?”

“Of course, Len. You’re a great friend,” Sara said with a smile, squeezing his hand in hers.

“Right. Friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so, so sorry for how long it's been!!! I've just had way too much going on lately to work on this piece. Hopefully it won't take me so long to write the next chapter. Let me know what you thought down below!


	30. All My Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I had basically given up on this fic but since someone recently asked for it to be continued and I felt bad for never having gotten to the Captain Canary relationship of it I figured it was time to bring it back. Warning, lots and lots of angst ahead.

It had only been a month since Sara started dating Nyssa and yet no matter how many dates the two women went on, it never got any easier for Leonard. His heart ached from longing and from her absence in the apartment. She was almost never around, and he hardly ever saw her anymore.

 

Then came the worst day ever.

 

“You’re moving out?” he asked her over coffee.

“Technically I’m moving in… with Nyssa. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s not my place to tell you what to do with your life, right?”

“Right,” Sara replied, looking down as she took a sip from her coffee before looking up to meet Leonard’s eyes, “Do you think it’s too soon? I mean she and I have only been together for a month. It’s too fast right?”

“I don’t… I don’t know really. I’ve never been in a relationship. I have no clue what’s too fast or not. But if it feels right to you I say go for it.”

“Right,” Sara nodded, staring down into her mug.

 

Leonard frowned, getting the feeling something wasn’t quite right.

 

“Everything okay, Sara?”

“Yeah. No, everything’s fine. Uh you know something, I have to go. I just remembered I have to meet Nyssa for this… thing. I’ll uh- I’ll see you later,” Sara replied, grabbing her bag and leaving Jitters.

 

Over the next few weeks Leonard couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, especially when he noticed that Sara wasn’t returning his calls.

 

“Something wrong, big brother?” Lisa asked him as he stared down at his phone, waiting for a reply that would never come.

“No. I mean yeah. I- It’s just… Sara hasn’t been returning any of my calls. Actually haven’t seen her in a few days. She’s probably just really busy with Nyssa.”

“Yeah… maybe… You know I stopped by Saints and Sinners on my way over here and she wasn’t at work. Bartender said she quit.”

“Yeah, she did. Can’t figure out why though. Sara always loved working there. Even in spite of some of her rowdier clients.”

“Think we should go check on her? Ya know, see that she’s alright with Nyssa?”

“I don’t think Sara would even want to see me. She and I have been drifting apart lately,” he lamented as he looked at a picture of Sara on his phone.

“All the more reason to go visit her. Come on, I’ll drive,” Lisa said as she got up from the couch.

 

Leonard got up and followed his younger sister out the door. He wanted to see Sara again but the way she’d been acting ever since she got together with Nyssa had him worried that she wouldn’t want to see him. She had been pushing him away and getting mad at him for almost nothing. He still couldn’t figure out what he was doing wrong with her. All he knew was that if Sara wanted her space to be alone with Nyssa then who was he to stop-

 

_CRASH!!!_

 

“SARA!!!” Leonard screamed as he saw Sara fall out of the window to her and Nyssa’s apartment… or more accurately, through the window.

 

He used his powers to create a bed of snow to ease her landing. He and Lisa rushed to her side to find her covered in cuts and bruises, including what looked like strangulation marks from someone choking her with their bare hands.

 

“That bitch!” Lisa growled, “Get her some help. I’ll be right back once I’ve killed Nyssa,” she added, marching inside to go deal with Sara’s apparently abusive girlfriend.

 

Leonard used his ice to glide through the streets at breakneck speed with Sara in his arms. All the while he blamed himself. He should’ve known this would happen. He should’ve seen the signs of abuse from the beginning, but he didn’t and now this was all his fault. Maybe if he hadn’t been so caught up in his own misery of having his heart broken he would’ve seen it, could’ve done something about it before it got this bad.

 

“Come on, Sara, stay with me. Just keeping breathing,” he begged as he got her to the hospital.

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!” he shouted at the hospital staff once he got her inside.

“What happened?” a nurse asked.

“I don’t- I don’t know. I think- I think her girlfriend did this to her. She was thrown through a window. God, please just help her. Please!” Leonard begged as the doctors rushed Sara into the emergency room.

 

Lisa showed up to the hospital later with blood on her clothes.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s not mine. Though Nyssa was certainly harder to deal with than I’d have thought.”

“Is she dead?” Leonard asked as he returned his eyes to stare off into space.

“Yeah. Dumped her body off at the precinct with a note saying, ‘she tried to kill a friend of mine, so I killed her in return’. Don’t worry, note wasn’t hand written and I wore gloves. Cops won’t trace it back… You doing okay?”

“No. No, not at all. I should have seen it, Lisa. I should’ve seen she was in trouble. God, why didn’t I see it?” he asked, burying his face into his hands.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault,” Lisa tried to reassure him, placing a hand in his back.

“It was though. It was my fault. I could’ve helped her. I could’ve saved her. If only I-” Leonard began until he noticed the doctor coming their way.

“Is she okay?” he asked, rising to his feet.

 

The doctor looked down with a sympathetic expression.

 

“I’m sorry. We did everything we could. She lost a lot of oxygen from the strangulation and the blood loss from her injuries made it worse.”

“No.”

“I’m sorry. She’s gone.”

“No. NO!” Leonard cried out as he fell against Lisa, catching him in her arms as he collapsed in despair.

“No! No! She can’t be dead! She can’t be. She can’t be dead. No. Why? God, why?” he sobbed, shaking in Lisa’s arms as she continued to cradle him.

“We’re very sorry for your loss. We’ll let you grieve then if you want to see her-”

“Just go, please. Just go,” Lisa asked, trying to stay strong for her brother as he continued soaking her shirt with his tears.

“It’s all my fault,” he said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please!


	31. Back to Life

Leonard was devastated. Completely, utterly, truly. He marched into Constantine’s workshop without giving a damn what séance he may have been disturbing.

 

“Oi! What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Constantine shouted at him as Leonard began tearing through his spell books.

“Hey, I asked you a question!” he added, coming up and tugging at Leonard’s shoulder.

“I need. A spell,” Leonard growled, grabbing John by the collar before shoving him away.

“What spell?”

“A spell to bring back the dead. There has to be one somewhere.”

“Oh no. Don’t you dare try something like that. Do you have any idea how difficult that is? Do you know what the consequences are?”

“I DON’T GIVE A DAMN WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES ARE! I JUST WANT SARA BACK!”

“Well this won’t do you much good. To bring someone back to life you have to channel your entire life force into them. Bringing her back would kill you! And given that she’s your familiar, if you die then she reverts back into a bird. Forever.”

“Is that all?”

“Is that- Are you insane, mate? Do you really want to die just to bring back your familiar?”

“Let me make this one thing clear. She is not just my familiar. She is my friend. Since meeting her she has been the light of my life and going even a day without her has been agony that I wouldn’t so much as wish upon my worst enemy. I couldn’t care less what happens to me. Knowing that she’s alive is enough. Now tell me where the spell or ritual or whatever is so I can save her!”

 

Constantine stared him down, able to see clearly that there was no talking him out of this and if Leonard was as good a thief as he was reported to be then there wouldn’t be much he could do to stop him from getting his hands on what he was searching for.

 

“Top shelf, third from the left,” he said with a nod of the head.

 

Leonard quickly grabbed the book and moved to the door.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

Leonard returned to the morgue where Sara was and made quick work of erasing the memories of those who worked there and the records that Sara had ever been there before removing her back to their apartment. He laid her down on the couch and brushed away a lock of her hair with a sad smile on his face.

 

“Hey, little birdy. You’re going to be okay. I promise you, you will be okay. I love you, Sara. I always will. Let’s do this.”

 

He opened the book and placed his hand above Sara’s heart as it instructed as he recited the spell. His life flowed from his heart into hers with a soft white glow emanating from his veins as it did. He felt himself getting weaker, the words harder to say as he continued. Just as he neared the end of the ridiculously long spell, he could’ve sworn he’d seen the light in his veins flash red momentarily. Then suddenly, Sara breathed in a gasp and the light faded from him entirely. He collapsed on top of her as her eyes fluttered open, her breathing hyper and panicked until she noticed him lying on top of her, face down on her stomach.

 

“Len? Len! Hey, wake up. Wake up, Leonard! Wake up!” she begged, beating at his chest until a flash of red burst out from where her fist met the spot above his heart causing her to scoot back as Leonard gasped, waking from the ordeal.

“Leonard?”

“Sara?” he asked, looking at her like she was a goddamn miracle.

 

She shot forward, wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed into his shoulder. Though caught off-guard at first he quickly put his arms around her, holding her tightly as she cried. Whether her tears were from relief of being alive or from the leftover trauma she endured with Nyssa he didn’t know and honestly, he didn’t care. All he cared about was that she was here, well and alive, and that he was here to help her with this.

 

Sara didn’t know how and a part of her was sure she didn’t want to know why, but she was alive again. She can still remember Nyssa grabbing her by the throat and throwing her out the window. Her skin still tingles as if the wind from the fall were still brushing by. It was terrifying but worse than that, it was lonely. All that time with Nyssa, trying to convince herself that she had finally found someone who loved her, to convince herself that she wasn’t that same little outcast albino bird she once was, she had never felt more alone in the world. But here she was, back in the apartment she once called home, and hopefully could again. Here she was with Leonard, the one person in the world to take a chance on her and bring her into their life, to accept her as a friend. Here she was again. The only question left was… How was this possible?

 

“Leonard?”

“I used magic… I brought you back… I couldn’t stand to know you were dead, so I brought you back, Sara.”

“But how did-”

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. Sara, I’m so sorry. I should’ve seen that Nyssa was hurting you. I should’ve seen that she was abusive, and I didn’t, and you got hurt. Sara, she _killed_ you! She killed you, and I am- I am so, so sorry, Sara. I’m so sorry!” he cried, holding her just a little bit tighter as his hand rubbed her back gently.

 

Sara didn’t know what to make of this. Never before had someone apologized for something bad happening to her, let alone something that wasn’t their fault. For a moment she wondered if this was what it felt like to be loved.

 

“Leonard, the kind of magic needed to resurrect the dead… how are you even still alive?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know, and I don’t care, Sara. All I care about is that you’re alive and that you’re here, you’re home, you’re safe. And I promise you, Sara, I won’t ever let anything like this happen to you again. I swear, Sara. I swear I won’t let you be hurt again.”

 

She couldn’t find the words to respond with and simply buried her face into his chest as she tightened her grip on his shoulders. He was right. She was alive, she was safe, and more importantly she was home again with someone who truly cared about her. And she wasn’t planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	32. Dinner after Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this. Holidays have been busy. Happy New Year!

After bringing Sara back from the dead, Leonard took Sara out to her favorite restaurant; a little Thai place down the street. Sara loved the Tom Yum Goong there and the Chicken Curry wasn’t half bad either. First time Sara ordered it Leonard had made a joke about her being a cannibal before she promptly reminded him that she was a canary and not a chicken.

 

As they sat down Leonard could tell Sara was tense. She flinched when the guy came up to them with their food and her whole posture looked tight and on guard, as if she was waiting for Nyssa to strike her again.

 

“Hey,” he said, reaching out across the table to hold her hand, “It’s okay. You’re safe now. Nyssa can’t hurt you anymore. I promise.”

“I know… I know. I just-” she said, taking a deep breath before continuing, “it’s hard to remember what it was like to not be afraid all the time.”

“I know. But I promise you, Sara, I will never ever hurt you.”

 

She nodded in response.

 

“I know,” she said softly, seeming not entirely convinced.

 

Leonard couldn’t blame her though. He’s had his own share of abuse and knows all too well just how much that can take away one’s peace of mind, even around people you know and trust.

 

They ate in silence for a moment, Leonard giving Sara’s hand a light squeeze to try and comfort her at times. She’d give a half-hearted smile in return, clearly still not at ease with the whole ‘her girlfriend killed her’ thing.

 

“Let’s go to a movie after this. Huh? We could go see that new R-rated comedy everyone keeps talking about. Maybe put a smile back on that beautiful face of yours?”

“The face that you designed for me when I became your familiar,” she replied, not looking up from her Tom Yum.

“Yeah. You’re right, I did pick it out for you. And I picked out that hair for you too.”

“What’s your point?”

“When’d you stop dying it pink?”

 

Sara took a pause from picking at her food with chopsticks.

 

“You told me that your blonde hair mocks you, that it reminds you you’re not like the other canaries from your home. Why don’t you dye it pink anymore?”

“Nyssa didn’t like it… She thought I was prettier as a blonde.”

“I’m sorry. We could go to the salon tomorrow. You can get your hair done pink or any other color you like. You can get a manicure, pedicure, whatever you’d like, Sara. I just… I just want you to be happy again. You deserve to be happy, Sara.”

 

She flashed a big, forced smile, looking back up at him.

 

“I am happy. See?”

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t pretend to be happy just because you think I want to see you happy. Sara, I don’t to see you happy. I want you to actually be happy. I want- I want you to not feel on edge whenever someone comes near you, I want you to know that you’re safe and that you’re loved. But most of all, Sara, I want you to not feel as though you’re still dead.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do, Sara. I see that look in your eye, like all the life has been sucked right out of you. I know that look. I’ve seen that look. Hell, I’ve worn that look myself when I was a kid. Now look, I’m not saying I want you to get over what happened to you right away, because I know that recovering from something like this takes time. I’m just saying that I want you to know that no matter what, no matter how long it takes I’m here for you, every step of the way. If you need a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold, a hug, or even just a friendly chat that you can always, _always_ come to me. You mean the world to me, Sara, and I’ll never forgive myself for not seeing the signs in time to help you then, but I promise on my life and on my soul that I will do everything I can to help you now.”

 

She met his eyes and saw how serious he was with what he said. He looked at her as if she was the only thing that mattered, as if he, unlike Nyssa, truly loved her.

 

A crazy thought. No one but her family ever loved her. Why should he, a smart, handsome, funny, and caring man possibly love her? She was an abomination amongst her own kind, she was stubborn and had a lot of attitude. Who could possibly love her?

 

God he loved her. Her fierce spirit, her laugh, her determination, that bright light at the core of her soul that shone through her warm smile. How could he possibly not have fallen in love with her? More importantly how cruel and evil of a person could someone be to abuse her as Nyssa had? How could anyone want to snuff out that light from the world? If Lisa hadn’t already done it he’d have killed Nyssa himself.

 

Sara gave him a genuine smile and gripped his hand a little more.

 

“Thanks, Len. It means a lot to me to know I can count on you.”

“Always… So, movie? Or would you rather go home after this and watch Netflix instead?” he asked, looking at her with those bright blue eyes of his, so full of compassion and consideration for her well being.

“As much fun as a movie sounds I think I’d rather just go home. You’d join me on the couch, right?”

“Of course. Anything for you, my love.”

“What?” Sara asked, surprised by what she heard.

“I said ‘anything for you, Sara’,” he said before squinting at her with concern. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, blinking to try and shake off her imagination, “yeah, I’m okay. Thanks, Len,” she replied, taking a drink from her glass.

“No problem. You know I’d do anything to get you off.”

“What?” she asked, coughing up her drink.

“I said ‘you know I’d do anything to get your mind off your problems’. Are you sure you okay, Sara?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m- I’m fine. Really.”

 

He looked at her, unconvinced by her words.

 

“Really, Len, I’m fine. Promise,” she added, squeezing his hand.

“Okay. But if you’re not, you know you can always tell me what’s troubling you, right?”

“I know, Len, and I love you all the more for it.”

“What?” he asked, blinking, unsure of what he heard.

“I said that I know, and I couldn’t thank you more. What did you think I said?” she asked in a teasing manner, hoping to throw him off and convince him that he had heard wrong.

“Nothing, nothing. Just… what you said and nothing more, right?”

“Right.”

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Sara was hearing things that weren't really said, in case that wasn't clear enough. Let me know what you thought down below. Furthermore, I'd always appreciate hearing what my strengths and weaknesses are in writing. For example, I personally think I stink at writing scenes and description but do better at dialogue. But what do you guys think? When you read my stories what sticks out as a positive or a negative? Please let me know. Thanks!


	33. Netflix and Chill Out

They had just gotten back home and settled on a show to binge watch. Sara had grabbed a blanket big enough for the both of them while Leonard fixed the popcorn. He returned to the living room where Sara was already curled up and ready to watch the show.

 

“Remind me again what _The Good Place_ is about?” he asked as he settled in, passing the bowl of popcorn to Sara who proceeded to shovel a handful into her mouth.

“It’s about people in the afterlife who think they’ve been sent to heaven by mistake. I guess there’s a big twist in season one, but I haven’t gotten that far yet.”

“Well I haven’t watched this show yet, so I guess we’ll see if it’s true together,” Leonard replied, wrapping an arm around Sara’s shoulders.

“I guess so,” Sara said, cuddling up to Leonard and embracing his warmth.

 

He looked down at her with a smile on his face, and what a beautiful smile it was. How had Sara never noticed what a nice smile he had? It was so warm and full of care and compassion. He looked like he actually enjoyed having her around, as opposed to Nyssa who always looked like some kind of predator, ready to tear her throat out if she made the wrong move.

 

As they watched the show Leonard would rub his hand up and down her arm and lean his head against hers. He would chuckle whenever the show got into a joke and feeling his whole body shake with laughter made her feel so safe and content. She always felt so comfortable with him.

 

The night she met Nyssa they had gone to a restaurant where their waiter mistook them for a couple. Now she wished she could’ve taken back what she said that night and actually made the waiter’s assumptions true.

 

But that would never happen. Surely Leonard could never feel the same way about her. They may be friends but that was all they were. Leonard was a terrific man with a heart bigger than you would think after all he’s been through, smarter than you’d ever consider a high school dropout could be, and incredibly witty and charming no matter how cheesy his puns could be.

 

Sara was just a little, lost bird who never felt like she had a place in the world, who got scared when it rained, and who was stupid enough to let Nyssa hurt her like…

 

No. No, that wasn’t her fault. Sara wasn’t at fault for what Nyssa did to her. She didn’t ask to be hurt. Leonard had told her that. It wasn’t her fault. She may feel responsible for her own suffering, she may blame herself constantly, but Leonard was always there to reassure her that it wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t her fault.

 

“Hey? Sara, are you alright? You’re shaking,” Leonard asked in a soft and gentle tone as they approached the halfway point of season one.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“Sara?” he asked again, clearly not believing her.

“It’s just- I know you say it wasn’t my fault, but I saw what Nyssa was capable of from day. She hit me in the face after asking if I could go home right after sex and I- you know I could’ve just left and never went back to her but I-” she explained, getting choked up as tears started streaming down her face.

“Hey, hey. You know it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault, Sara. What Nyssa did to you was not your fault.”

“She told me she loved me… that morning when we woke up, she told me she loved me, and I was so- I was so stupid I actually believed her. I wanted to believe her. I just wanted someone to love me so much I actually fell for it- Oh God I was so stupid!”

“You were _not_ stupid, Sara. Hey, hey, look at me,” he insisted, turning her face to look him in the eye, “You are _not_ stupid. You were lonely and wanted the one thing you’d been denied in life, the one thing every person needs to survive. There is no shame in trying to find that wherever you thought you could, and there is _no_ shame in being made a victim, Sara. The shame belongs to Nyssa, not you. You are a strong, smart, beautiful woman who deserves far more love than you have gotten and if I could have but one wish right now it would be that you had all the love in the world, that you would have everything you could ever need or want… Sara…” he took a deep breath before continuing as he pressed his forehead against hers, “Sara, I love you. You are one of my best friends and I have nothing but love for you in my heart and it pains me to know that I have failed in showing you just how much I care… I promise, Sara, I won’t fail you again.”

“You… love me?”

 

He nodded against her.

 

“I mean as a- as a friend, obv-” he tried to add to cover up how he really felt when Sara slammed her lips against his, pushing him against the arm of the couch as she moved to straddle him.

 

Just as quickly as she had shoved her tongue into his mouth she removed it and pulled back to look him in his eyes… eyes that were now looking at her like she’d lost her mind.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

 

He just looks at her, dumbfounded by her actions. She looks at him, afraid she just made a terrible mistake.

 

“I should go,” is all she says before getting up and rushing off to lock herself in her room.

“Sara,” he tries to say, but she’s already gone.

 

Sara closes the door, sliding down its length with tears in her eyes as she figures she just ruined such an amazing friendship.

 

Meanwhile, in the living room Leonard pauses the show and just stares off into space, unsure of what to make of what just occurred. He’s certain Sara didn’t mean to kiss him, at least not for the same reasons he were to kiss her. No, Sara was probably just so overwhelmed by hearing him say he loved her that she reacted to her need for love and affection.

 

That’s it. She doesn’t love him in return, she was just afraid that if she didn’t reciprocate she would lose the love he had for her or something along those lines. She doesn’t love him… She doesn’t… She wouldn’t…

 

He breaks out into tears as those words cycle through in his mind, reminding him that the woman he loves so dearly will never see him in the same light.

 

He would give anything to earn her love, but he knows she is too good for him.

 

She would give anything to have him truly love her in return, but she knows it is a dream too good to ever come true.

 

_She doesn’t love me. She never will._

_He doesn’t love me like that. He never will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


End file.
